The End and What It's Worth
by the-vampire-act
Summary: EDIT: What if the UnSub who shot Hotch got to Reid first, and planned to take down the BAU team? Please R&R!
1. The End and What Its Worth

The End and What It's Worth

".......oneshot on the season finale of CM, in spencey's POV (am i capable of doing it in anyones?) please r&r!"

The team had been told by Strauss to go home, and no one argued. Their latest case had been horrible, and did not end happily. The images of the pigs eating human remains still haunted Specer Reid's mind, and he wanted nothing more than to be in his apartment, where he could block out all of reality, and lose himself to the drugs he swore to himself he would never use. He had been clean for a while, but he just couldn't take the reality of things right now; he needed to run away. He sighed, and let his eye lids droop shut.

"Reid? Are you alright?" Morgan asked. Reid's entire body had started trembling, and Morgan was worried. Despite his words, Reid didn't answer. "Reid? Reid!" Morgan exclaimed. Still no answer. Morgan walked away from his desk, and next to Reid's chair. He shook Reid gently, and Reid finally moaned.

"Reid? Are you okay?" Morgan asked again. Reid's eyes were unfocused, and he looked confused.

"I...I thought I was...never mind." Reid stuttered.

"What? You thought you were what?" Morgan asked.

"No.....no, it's......" Reid's voice faded, and his eyes closed.

"Reid? Why are you so tired?" Morgan found it odd that Reid was suddenly exhausted, and had a feeling it had to do with their latest case. Morgan realized it was no use trying to talk to Reid, and set out to find Rossi or Hotch. He looked in Rossi's office,and found him just as he was about to leave.

"Rossi? Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. Rossi looked up, and nodded.

"Um......It's about Reid. He keeps on falling asleep, and I don't think he's been sleeping well- or even at all. Do you think it would be alright if I drove him home? He's in no condition to drive right now." he questioned, with a tone of concern.

Rossi sighed, and looked back at Morgan. "Yeah, I've been worried about him lately. Go on, I think he would appreciate it." he agreed.

Morgan headed back to the pen room, and shook Reid again. "Reid? I' gonna take you home now. Is that alright?'''

Reid shook his head, and Morgan helped him walk, practically the only thing keeping him upward as they did so.

The drive to Reid's apartment was short,and very quiet- with the exception of Reid's quiet groans and murmurs. Reid had fallen asleep again, and from the tortured sounds that escaped his soft lips, Morgan figured a nightmare. He knew that Reid was still having nightmares- everyone on the team was now. After all the evil and gloom that escaped from their jobs into their dreams, the only thing keeping them from breaking them was each other. The BAU was its own broken family- each member having their own issues and problems.

Morgan sighed as he pulled into Reid's apartment building parking lot, and stopped the car. Once more, he shook Reid gently, and opened the car door.

Although Morgan thought that it was a bad idea to leave Reid alone, Reid had insisted he would be fine. Morgan let him go, but made sure his cell was on, and that he would call if he needed anything. Reid thanked Morgan, and was then left alone.

Reid stumbled into his bathroom, and fell on the tiled floor, causing his leg to bleed as it hit the counter of his sink. He swore to himself, and then reached for the cabinet. He threw the glass objects full of various liquids onto the floor and out of his way, along with the tylenol he was terrified to take, with the fear he might get addicted again. But now, he didn't care. He needed the dilaudid. Tears of frustration and sadness filled his eyes, as he haphazardly searched for the vials. He finally found them, and brought the syringe out of its packet. His trembling hand eagerly stuck the needle in the vial, and filled it with two doses. Although he knew how dangerous it was, he didn't care. If it killed him, he wouldn't care.

He brought the tourniquet from his cabinet, and attached it to his arm. After he found a vein, he took the needle, and let it poke his ghost-like skin. His other hand let the liquid into his skin,and he felt disoriented immediately. His eyes drooped, and his legs collapsed. His body trembled, but he didn't know this. All he could feel right now was the cool dug travel though his blood, poisoning his body.

There were no flashbacks this time. In fact, thee was nothing. Only after a few minutes of the the first reaction to the drug, everything changed. Reid felt ounces of pain cease through his body, like a traveling stab. Every time it moved, somewhere else felt relief. He screamed out, and let whatever would happen, happen. He no longer felt the need to stop it. Suddenly, a darkness overtook Reid's vision, and his mind was blank. He couldn't feel anything again, and his breathing wavered.

"Reid!" he heard a distant voice cry, but he couldn't concentrate on anything.

Morgan kicked the door down, and ran through the apartment. "Reid!'' he shouted.

Reid realized that Morgan must have waited outside his door, and heard his scream. A few seconds later, Morgan was by his side. "Reid? Reid? I'm calling an ambulance. Okay?" But Reid couldn't answer.

Morgan grabbed Reid's hand, and squeezed it hard. "Come on, Reid. Just.....just hold on a little longer. Come on!" he pleaded.

Reid couldn't promise anything, though, because the darkness had already taken him. He let his eyes close, and his mind blanken. For some reason, he knew that it would all be okay.

"........tah-da! lol i know i should update my stories,b ut i write what comes 2 me....and this came! hm...im thinking this could be more than a oneshot now, im not sure,though. i have an idea 4 this story now, but im not sure i should run w/ it.......please r&r!"


	2. Leave Out All the Rest

The End and What Its Worth- Chapter 2

Leave Out All the Rest

".......yay!! so im writing this on my super-awesome brand new tiny laptop (may i stress tiny?) and still adapting 2. this story apparently ignores hotch getting shot- i didnt want to ddo that, but i guess the plot bunnies disagreed!!! it please r&r!"'

Reid had never been a fan of the dark, but right now, the blissful emptiness was exhilarating, and the best feeling he had ever felt. Although he was terrified, he felt strangely calm. He could sense Morgan still hoovering over his body, and he could still feel the dilaudid coursing through his veins. The room was spinning so fast that he was practically blind. Morgan's words of comfort faded, and the darkness finally overtook his body.....

The ambulance arrived just in time to save Reid's life, and Morgan thanked the paramedics for doing so. They had managed to revive his colleague's body, but they feared that the loss of oxygen to the brain may have caused damaged. Morgan shook his head, dismissing the medics.

He had called the BAU as soon as he was told the news. A few minutes later, the team had arrived in their black SUV's.

"Dilaudid? Why would Reid do that? He has already dealt with the consequences of addiction- why would he go back?" Hotch asked.

"Some people drink, some people eat, some people needed his own way to deal with things- something that was familiar to him. Haven't you ever wanted to escape this world? The tragedy? The hurt? Reid's the youngest out of all of us- and I think we can all agree he's seen the most evil,too." Rossi mumbled, as he stared out the hospital window, mindlessly lost between excepting what had just happened, and trying to wake up from the nightmare. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was still in the hospital. 'Damn, I just wish that would work once.' he thought.

Prentiss sighed, and turned around to face the team. "He's right- I just wish to God he wasn't." she agreed. The team all felt the same way, although none verbally said this. 'Why was it always Reid? Hadn't he suffered enough? Had been hurt enough?' she thought. The BAU team was very protective of their youngest member, because he was their last chance- their last chance at family, escaping their hellish nightmares, and, most importantly, happiness. This job may have came with perks,but the bad outweighed the good. They were terrified to close their eyes, their family and friends had accused them of abandoning them for their jobs, and it was extremely difficult and rare to see anyone smile at the BAU lately. One bad thing had been happening after another, and they all coped with it in their own way.

JJ stared into Reid's hospital room- afraid that at any given moment he would pass on. She didn't know how she could possibly live without the smart, loving, Dr Spencer Reid, if he were to ever die. A lonesome tear fell from the corner of her eye, and she promptly wiped it away. She thought about Henry, Will, and the team all of which she categorized as family. What would she do to keep her family safe? How far would she go? Unfortunately, she knew none of these answers.

Morgan paced the hospital hallways vigerously, as if walking backing and forth would solve everything. As if it would keep his collegue that he looked at as his younger brother, alive. But no, the only thing the pacing solved was keeping his anger under control. How could he let Reid do this? Why didn't he stay with him? He knew he needed it, but he abandonded him when he needed him. He felt like a guilty brother, and a horrible friend. A brother's mission was to keep his siblings safe, and a friend's was to always be there when you were needed, and he had failed at both of these. Reid meant the world to him- how was he going to save him from dying when Reid didn't want to be saved- insisting that nothing at all was wrong?

The doctor emerged from the office down the hall, and confronted the team on Reid's behalf. "He's signed a DNR, but I honestly think that won't matter. Dr. Reid underwent minor damage to the brain, but I think that with some therapy and rehab he might make a full recovery. I understand his mother is schizophrenic, and I suggest therapy because trauma and events that cause stress and depressive episodes may trigger the disease to infect the patent's body faster than it would without it." he explained to the team.

They all looked down at the floor, unsure what to say. What was there to say? Thank you? Is there something we can do to help? It all seemed useless- what would these questions solve? The only thing these questions added, were more questions.

"He's stable at the moment. Would you like to visit him?" the doctor asked the team.

Hotch nodded his head. "Um, I guess I'll visit him first. You guys can figure out who visits him next." he said. With that, both the doctor and the BAU's leader walked away from the team. Hotch went right, walking in the direction to Reid's room, and the doctor walking the opposite way, towards his office...

Reid's Room

Hotch sat on the side of Reid's bed, and sighed. This was one of the last places he wanted to be right now. This situation, this time,this place- it was all hopelessly familiar. The same sadness, the same empty tears, and the same sleepless nights. And how much longer could his team take this? There was no doubt in Hotch's mind that this job would most likely be the death of them all, which bothered him the most. They saved a countless amount lives, but at what cost? A young man's innocence who had to raise himself and his schizophrenic mother by himself? A protective friend's life who did not easily trust? A new mom, or an old friend? They may have saved many people, but the cost was themselves. There was no turning back from this job- it would destroy you, or find you if you ran from it.

Reid coughed, and opened his eyes slowly, "Hotch?" he said weakly, his voice cracking.

"Why,Reid? Why would you do this again?" Hotch asked.

"I.........I..............wasn't strong enough.....I...I...had to..." he coughed again.

"What did you have to do?" he asked.

"I had to...to....escape....feel safe again......no-not......fear what I...I might see.....when I close my eyes......and alone in my....my apartment......." his voice quivered, and his eyes shut automatically.

"Why didn't you come to us? Tell us what was wrong? Reid, you do know we want to help you? We aren't going to leave you." Hootch asked.

"Ye-yes. I know........it's just too....too hard, too real.....to talk about.....no....I...I don't want to talk about this......the-the nightmares....hallucinations.......'; Reid stammered.

"Hallucinations?" Hotch asked. Reid shook his head yes.

"A.....a little girl.....who-who comes to me and tells me....that it's my fault........she's dead. Th-that I....I didn't...save her......and n-now....she's dead." Reid's voice was heartbreaking, and the tears rolling down his eyes made Hotch want to hug him.

"Reid, it's not your fault. Do you even know who she is? No. She's not real- it's just you subconscious trying to blame you, because deep down you feel guilty. I'm not the one to judge if you guilty, but if there's only one thing I know about you, it's that you don't do this. You don't blame yourself for what you had no control over, and you're stronger than this- you don't give up like this. You've always been a fighter." Hotch said.

Reid shook his head no. "I-I've blamed my-myself everyday....I-I was suppose......to be strong....and deal with it....not let it win...I was suppose to...." Reid could no longer control himself- he broke down in front of his boss right then and there.

Hotch wrapped his arms around Reid, and in return Reid rested his head against Hotch's chest, sobbing uncontrollable teats. "Shh.....it will work out- no one's going to leave you." Hotch whispered in Reid's ear.

What happened next was strong enough to break the most unemotional, hardest men- Reid's breathing labored, and he starting a coughing fit. Reid felt that this would be a good day to die- in the company of friends, on a snowy day, and reassured that you didn't screw up- that this wasn't your fault. "Hotch...." Reid said, strainly.

Hotch nodded his head and turned his head to face Reid. "If....if I die tonight? Wo-would you te-tell the team I-I'll mi-miss them? And I-I'm so sorry for.....making them wa-watch their fr-friend destroy himself........and can y-you ask them to never for-forget me? To-to forget the wr-wrong that I've done? And just re-remember the good mem-memories?" Reid choked out. Hotch's heart sank, and he lovingly hugged Reid tightly, afraid that if he let go, the team would lose him forever.

Unfortunately, he had no choice but to let go when Reid's breathing stopped all together, and his eyes went blank.

"Please! Some one! Help!" Hotch shouted. Immediately, two nurses and a doctor rushed into the room with a crash cart. The doctor prepped the equipment for being used- placing the correct gel on the paddles, and rubbing them together.

"Clear!" he shouted. He shouted clear three more times until Reid finally gasped. Reid's eyes looked as though he was confused, and the doctor noted the new color of them- they were beginning to go back to their regular light brown color.

"Excuse me, sir?" A nurse said to Hotch. Hotch gave her his attention, and she continued on talking. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room." she said, sounding a bit sad. She didn't want to make the man leave, but the Dr. had to check on Reid now.

Hotch shook his head, and said, "Of course", knowing there would be no winning the argument. Hoch was escorted out the room, and onto a nearby bench.

He let out a shaky sigh, and clasped his hands to together. He bowed his head, and did something he hadn't done in a very long time. "Our heavenly Father, forgive my sins. I have turned away from you, but I really need you right now. Bless my team, and always protect them. Save Reid from this-this nightmare he's in right now. Let his survive this, and be his old self again. Help him, God,please. He needs you right now, as does my team neeeds you- including myself. Be with us, and please let him surive." he pleaded. He unclasped his hands, and started crying. "Damn it, Reid! Don't leave us!" he yelled. He sat by himself, head down, on the bench, and cried for hours.....

A Few Weeks Later

The BAU had been silent since Reid had been admitted. No one spouted off facts randomly, no one drank coffee with loads of sugar, no one smiled. They all knew this job would never be the same if Reid didn't survive. Fortunately, Reid had recovered from the hospital, and admitted into rehab. He had only one more week until he could return to work, and the team was happy about that.

But with all this evil happening, they knew it would be a while until any of them smiled again. Reid was poisoned with Anthrax, they had seen an UnSub who killed over 89 innocent people, and fed their remains to the pigs. Reid had finally had enough, and gave in to the drug again. Now, the BAU was down one member, and they realized that they would never be the team they once were. That case had changed their lives, and there was no going back to normal from that. This was now normal for them- no one talked, smiled, or laughed, and the member they all protected would never be the same person they previously knew. The depressing fact that no one wanted to face, was that the job had won the long-fought battle- it had finally completely altered and took over their lives.

Reid was the only thing the team could think about, and they all wanted so badly to hear his voice again. JJ, Morgan, Prentiss, Hotch, Rossi, and Garcia had lost all sense of happiness- not even Garcia could cheer herself up with her office full of pictures and fluffy pink pens, and various ornaments could make her smile. The team had decided to eat lunch in the briefing room for the absence of Reid, and the team rarely talked at that time.

"Hotch?" Garcia asked.

Hotch turned his head so he could face Garcia's. "What is it, Garcia?"

"Will.......will we ever see the Reid we love and know again?" she asked, but she already knew the answer. In fact, they all did. Reid would never be the same again, and there was no chance that the team would ever see him smile again.....at least for a very long time.

The team shared glances at each other, waiting for Hotch to answer. Htoch sighed, and stared out the window.

"I sure hope so."

Las Vegas Rehab Center

Reid wanted to leave Las Vegas as soon as possible. He didn't like the memories it gave him of his childhood- his schizophrenic mother, AWOL dad, Riley Jenkins, the bullies at school, and all the other repressed memories he had no intention of living through again. He had wished he could have stayed in the state for rehab, but he knew that was impossible- if any one figured out he was an agent in the bureau, he would most likely lose his job. He wished he could see the supportive faces of his friends and teammates, but he wouldn't allow himself that pleasure now. He was a mess, and he didn't want them to worry once they saw how bad he looked, and he had disappointed all of them.

Reid pulled out his cell phone, and called Hotch's cell. He waited impatiently for him to answer- he really needed to hear the voices of his friends.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch.....hi, it's,um........Reid." he said, sounding relieved.

"Hold on, I'll put you on speaker." Hotch said. He sat the phone on the table, and called the team over.

"Hey guys......." Reid said.

"Reid!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Hey pretty boy, when you plannin' on comin' home?" Morgan asked.

"Um.....since it was easier to get me clean than they expected, they said I could leave in 2 days. I miss you guys so much. It's so lonely in Vegas." he said, sounding like he had been lonely.

"The BAU hasn't been the same without you, Spence." JJ said.

"Hi JJ." Reid smiled. He wondered if she had actually meant what she had said. "How's Henry?"

"Missing his godfather. Hurry home, kid." Rossi answered.

"Believe me- I will." Reid said.

"Sorry to cut this short guys, but Strauss is looking for us.'' Hotch said. "We all miss you Reid." he added.

"I miss you guys,too." Reid answered.

"Bye Reid." Prentiss said.

"Bye guys, I'll see you soon." With that, he hung up.

Reid flipped his phone closed, and fingered the medallion in his pocket. 'This will work. And I won't turn back to it.' Reid told himself, remembering what the officer who gave it to him had said. He decided to take a walk, and he took his last two vials of dilaudid with him. He walked for half an hour until he finally reached the wooded area, where he had studied as a child for high school exams and such. He had found a cliff at the very end of the woods, and that was where he was headed now. He stood at the very edge of it, and sighed.

"I want to do this." he kept repeating to himself until he finally believed his own words. He took a step back, and closed his eyes. With his right hand, he threw the bottles over the cliff, where he would never find them again. He smiled, and opened his eyes. For the longest time, he just stood there, completely free of the world that had hurt and trapped him. 'This is nice.' he thought. He sat down, and stared at the edge of the cliff. A few moments later, he found his eyes closing, and his body laying down. A smile crossed his face, and, for once in Reid's life, he was completely oblivious to the world around him..........

".........whoa! that turned out waaaaaaaay differnt than iexpected! oh well! and in case u hadnt caught the slight song referencce, it was leave out all the rest, by linkin park....i hope that didn't suck!!! please r&r!!!!"


	3. Parents

The End and What It's Worth- Chapter 3

Parents

".......ok, so last chap sucked. hope this ones better!!! please R&R!"

Spencer Reid threw his suitcases into his car, and drove out of the Las Vegas Rehab. He was excited about going home, but knew there was something he had to do before he left Las Vegas- he had to visit his parents. Although he didn't particularly want to jump up and down at the chance to see his father, he knew it was something he had to do. If the situation was reversed, he would want his father to visit him,too. Reid wouldn't mind seeing his mother again, because of the guilt he felt about leaving her in the sanitarium and not visiting more frequently.

He turned up the radio to try to clear his mind off of his father. He drove as the music filled his mind- successfully keeping his mind occupied. He grimaced when his father's work came into his view. His mind started panicking as he drove into the parking lot, and his hands left the wheel. "Damn it!" he yelled. He pounded his head against the steering wheel and screamed. He couldn't do this- he had to leave before he started panicking again. Reluctantly, he put his hands back on the steering wheel, and started driving to his mother's sanitarium. He would come back after he visited his mother, no matter what.

'Why couldn't I do it?' Reid thought. He groaned in frustration, and felt like a failure. He felt weak and stupid for not being able to talk to his own father. He drove without thinking of his father, and reached Bennington a few minutes later- he had been speeding, and there was very light traffic. He drove into the parking lot, and parked his car. Then, he got out, and walked toward the door.

Reid took a deep breath- trying his best to calm his nerves. He walked in with a slow stride, and comfronted the nearest nurse. She smiled at him, and waved him over. "Welcome back, Spencer! I'm assuming you're here to see your mom?" she greeted.

"Yeah, my mom." he nodded his head- making it all-too obvious he was very nervous.

"Why so nervous? You've seen your mom plenty times before." She asked with a frown.

"Um....it's just....I haven't seen her in a while, and I haven't been sleeping well lately." He didn't lie- he just didn't tell her the other reasons why he was so nervous.

"Oh, okay. Well, she's just in here- as you already know- and just call me if you need anything!" the nurse said- just a little too cheery.

Reid nodded dismissively, and walked into his mother's room. He nervously knocked on the door, and smiled as his mother looked up at him. "Hi...uh...mom." he said- his voice squeaking as he spoke.

"Well, this is a nice surprise." she smiled, and starting walking over to her son. There must've been something in his demeanor to give him away, because she frowned when she looked him over. "What's wrong? You're hand is shaking." She walked over to Reid, and stroked his cheek. He shuddered at her touch, which made her frown deepen. "Spencer, you're shaking. Is something wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

'Damn.' Reid thought. 'Withdrawal symptoms suck!' Now, he had to think of an excuse for the shaking. He knew telling her the truth was out of the question- his mother was a paranoid schizophrenic- she couldn't understand the truth.

"Um....it's just that I'm really cold." Reid said- trying his best to be convincing. "I'm getting over a flu." he added.

His mom shook her head. "No. I KNOW when some-thing's wrong. So what aren't you telling me?" she asked, grabbing her son's hands. Reid glanced down at their hands, and closed his eyes. He was getting dizzy, and the room was starting to spin. Unfortunately, his mom noticed. "Spencer? Are you okay?" she asked, stroking his hair now.

The room around Reid started to spin even more until it turned black. His hand started pounding, and he couldn't see anymore. "Spencer, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" she said with panic.

"I......I'm fi...." But before he could finish his sentence, he was on the ground screaming. Two nurses rushed to Reid's side, and yelled, "Get some help!"

Another nurse rushed to calm Diana- having no other choice but to sedate her. The nurse dropped down to Reid, and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know! He started gripping his head and screaming!"

"Do you think....?" All the nurses knew she was implying Reid being schizophrenic, but they all knew that none of his symptoms fit schizophrenia.

"No- none of these are symptoms of that." Another nurse said. "Spencer? Spencer, can you hear me?" The nurse felt Reid for a pulse, and sighed in relief when she could recognize it. His breathing, on the other hand, was shallow. "His breathing's labored!"

A doctor came in, and asked the nurses what happened. They told him, and the doctor sighed. "They sound like withdrawl symptoms. Do you know if he was ever on something?" the blond doctor asked.

The nurses shook their head. "No- not that I know of. But I guess you could ask his father- he works at Summerlin. Maybe he knows."

"For now, get him a room. If it is withdrawals- there's nothing we can do." With that, the nurses and doctor moved Reid to a hosptial room........

The nurse dialed the number that the doctor had said was his father's, and waited patiently for an answer on the other side. "Hello?" A voice finally said.

"Hi, I'm from the Bennington Hospital, and I am calling about your son." she started.

"My son? What happened? Is he okay?"

"Um..not exactly. He was visiting his mother, Diana, and he suddenly passed out. Now, all his symptoms point to withdrawals, but we aren't sure. Do you know if your son ever used drugs?" she asked.

"No..............I don't think he ever did, but you would have to ask his team- the BAU in Quantico-Aaron Hotchner's team.. They would know. I haven't seen my son in a very long time, and I can't be too sure." William said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, and I will let you know once we found soemthing."

"Thanks."

"Good bye!" The nurse hung up. She dialed the operator number, and said for the number for the BAU in Quantico. They gave her the number, and dialed it eagerly. A few seconds later, some one answered. "BAU offices. How may I help you?" a female greeted.

"I'm with the Bennington Sanitaruim in Vegas, and I'm here on behalf of a Spencer Reid. The doctors would like to know if you were aware of any drug addictions he may have had."

"Did something happen to him?" JJ asked.

"Yes." She explained what had happened- and JJ realized she had no choice but to tell the woman about the dialudid.

"There was a case where Reid was tortured and drugged for two days- and after the incident, he developed a problem with the drug. Dilaudid." JJ said.

"Alright- thank you very much. Do you want me to call you if we find anything?"

"Yes, absolutely. Umm... here. Call me on my cell." she rattled off her number, and then thanked the woman. After that, they both hung up.

JJ told the team the news,and they were all shocked. All of them were under the impression that Reid had stopped using, but, then again, Reid had always kept to himself, and didn't ever share much.

"Damn it!" Morgan shouted.

"How could he do this?" Garcia cried.

Hotch, trying to get his team under control again, yelled at them all to listen to him. "Reid's in trouble, and he needs our help. Wheels up in 10. Be on the jet by then or we leave without you. I'll deal with Strauss later." With that, the team filed out onto the jet, all hoping it wouldn't be too late to save their Reid....

".............ok, so that was short- but im begining 2 regret not making this a oneshot, so unless i get some reviews saying that i didnt totally screw this up, ill start freaking out and throw this story into the pile marked "Crap I will Never Update Again" which is ever-growing. me = sorry. ive been a little off lately.....Please R&R!"


	4. Backstabbed

The End and What It's Worth- Chapter 4

Backstabbed

".......................ok, so a few things need 2 be explained, 1) i had no intention no making more than 1 chap 4 this story, but the voices inside my head had another idea. 2) apparently, the voices think that Hotch being shot DID happen, but it was just delayed. 3) The voices told me to continue the story and make it longer, and now i must rewrite my summary 4 this story, cause it no loner makes sense. Im gonna be out of town again 4 about 2 weeks. so sorry!!!!"

The BAU team grabbed their bags, and headed off towards the jet. Just as Hotch was about to enter the jet, his cell phone rang. He moved out of the way so his agents could pass him, and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hi, Aaron. This is your neighbor, Cathy. There's been some suspicious noises in your house, and well, considering your not home, I thought I might call you and tell you about it." the woman said.

"Oh, ah........thanks for letting me know. I'll come by and take a look."

''I would've called the police, but since you're a FBI agent, I figured I might as well call you instead." the old woman said with a laugh giggle.

''Okay, thanks Cathy. I'm on my way."

"No problem deary." With that, they both hung up.

"Morgan." Hotch called. "I got a call from my neighbor. She said that there were some suspicious noises in my house. I'm gonna go check it out first." he said.

'

"Do you want us to wait?" JJ asked. Hotch shook his head.

"Reid needs you. Go."

"I think we should just wait until you come back- go together." Prentiss said.

''No- Reid needs someone NOW. I'll get a flight out as soon as I can. I just wanna check this out first." The team nodded. and got on the jet.....

Hotch pulled up in his driveway, and got out of his car. He walked into his house, and checked his room. Nothing suspicious there. He went around into the living room,bathroom, spare room, and finally the kitchen. Still, nothing. He grabbed a wine glass, and poured some wine in it when he found nothing wrong. He slowly sipped it, when he suddenly heard a noise behind him.

He turned around, and discovered a man wearing a black mask made of plastic, a black hoodie and matching pants- holding a gun to his face. 'You should've made a deal." he said. And before he knew it, a gunshot sounded off, and he was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood.......

The team searched the streets of Vegas for Bennington Hospital. The doctors had wanted to move their young colleague to a hospital that had better knowledge of actual injuries, not psychotics and schizophrenics, but moving him right now would be dangerous, and had settled for a doctor to come to them.

"I think we're lost." Garcia said from the backseat. They had allowed her to come due to the circumstances,

"No we're not pretty girl. See, its right there." Morgan said as he pointed to the hospital. He pulled up into the parking lot, parked, and the agents filed out of the cramped car. Because they weren't on a 'case', the team had to settle for one black SUV for the whole team.

When they walked into the hospital, a nurse was about to stop them, so they flashed their badges. She nodded, and let them searched for Reid's room, and after a few minutes, finally found it on the very top floor. A doctor stood outside of Reid's door, and smiled at the team.

"You must be the BAU." he said with a soft voice. They nodded.

"How is his condition?" Prentiss asked.

"When we first examined him, we thought it was due to withdrawals. we were told be himself and JJ that he had been on dialudid, so we just assumed that was it. But then I took a closer look, and discovered something odd. Most of the track marks are at least a week old, and are all located medial epicondyle , or elbow pit. But, when I examined his under arm, I found two fresh track marks that were caused by a larger needle. Now, most 'addicts' keep to the same area when the use this way. Considering this fact, and that Dr. Reid has just gotten out of rehab, I think he might have been drugged." the doctor explained.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" Garcia asked.

"No, I'm afraid not. Do you have any clue?" the doctor asked. The team shook their heads.

"Damn! Why is it always Spencer?!" Morgan yelled as he hit the janitor's door."

"I know this is probably a bad time to ask this, but did you just call Reid Spencer?" Prentiss asked

"Well, yeah. It IS his name." he answered.

"Sorry, its just nobody's ever called him that except for Gideon, and JJ." she mumbled.

"Hay! Can we stop talking about Reid's name now? Shouldn't we be discussing his health and the fact that he was drugged?" JJ yelled- stopping the argument of Reid's name.

"Man, who the hell did this?!'' Morgan thought out loud. "And why is it always Reid?"

"Would you like to see him now?" the doctor asked. The team nodded, and were escorted into Reid's room.

Reid looked up at the team, and frowned. It was hard for him to see them because of the hrsh lighting in the room, and he was sure that- under the assumption that the doctor had talked to them- after today, he wouldn't be allowed to work the case they were on.

"Hey pretty boy. How are you?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded.

"I guess being drugged is a bit less painful than the Anthrax incident." he said. JJ smiled.

"Garcia and I brought you cookies- chocolate, your favorite." she said.

"Thanks. You know how much I like caffeine-filled food." he joked-trying to lighten the mood of the room. Reid looked around, and noticed that everyone except Hotch was there. "Where's Hotch?"

"Oh, he had to stay behind. His neighbor sais she heard 'weird noises' coming from his house Probably just a mouse or something." Prentiss answered. "He'll be here later." Reid nodded.

"And I thought we said no more getting into life or death situations." Rossi warned. "But, I guess we can let this one slide." Reid smiled weakly, and closed his eyes tightly.

"Reid? Are you okay?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah......yeah. Just tired." he mumbled.

"Oh, okay. Do you want us to leave?" she asked.

"Um.........no . That's okay." Reid answered.

"Are you sure? If you want to sleep, we can leave." JJ said. Reid nodded reassuringly.

The doctor walked into the room, and the team turned their attention to him. "Is everything alright?" he asked. The team nodded.

"Yeah, he said that he's tired,though." Prentiss said. The doctor looked up at Prentiss, and then at Reid. He smiled and nodded.

"Maybe we should leave Dr. Reid alone- he needs his rest. " he said softly.

"Alright, we'll be back later. Bye Reid." Rossi said.

"Sweet dreams, pretty boy." Morgan said as they walked out of the room. Reid smiled as the team left, and he closed his eyes. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was sound asleep................

She watched from the car as the BAU team left the hospital. She smiled- knowing that they would never catch her- never suspect her. She glanced at all the team members, and decided which one he would attack next. First, Reid, then Hotch, and now JJ. She held in a bit of laughter as she thought of just how easy they were making all of this..........

Hotch woke up with a terrible headache, and in a puddle of his own blood. He groaned as he tried to move, but winced as he pulled the arm with the bullet in it. The room he was in was dark, and there were no windows. He wasn't tied down, so he tried to stand up. Amazingly, he got up with no problems. Bt when he saw his son standing in the corner with Haley's arm wrapped around him, he realized that he was not conscious. He felt no pain as he ran up to his ex-wife and son. No words were exchanged between the adults but Jack walked closer to his father, and asked, "Why are you bleeding?" Hotch didn't answer that- knowing that this was all just inside his head. He hugged his son, and savored every moment of painless unconsciousness,knowing that all hell would break loose when he awoke........

".........................ok, so i know this is short, but im gonna be gone 4 another 2 weeks after this, and i wanted to post. i had to redue my summary, cause it doesnt make sense w/ my plot. apparently, the voices have decided this is my version of the last 4-ish minutes of the season finalle, and a continuation of it. oh well. Please R&R!"


	5. Missing

The End and What It's Worth- Chapter 5

Missing

"..............sorry, but it seems as though I update this story the least. whoops! Please R&R!"

"Hotch still isn't here." Prentiss said. She was beginning to worry that the noise was something more than they all bargained for. "I'm going to give him a call." Morgan nodded.

"Yeah- that seems like a good idea. I'll see if I can get anything else from Reid." he agreed.

"I'll book us hotel rooms." JJ offered.

"Rossi, can you call Garcia?" Prentiss asked. He nodded.

"Alright, so we'll all meet back here in an hour." Rossi announced. He dismissed the team, and they all went on their separate ways.....

Morgan looked at Reid as he coughed. Although he looked better than he had yesterday- he still looked like hell. His normally brushed and washed hair was greasy and knotty, his pale skin was deathly pale, and the sparkle that was in his eyes were gone. Morgan frowned. When Reid had Anthrax, that sparkle went away, too, and he hated to see his young friend without that.

"Please stop staring at me. It's um............making me uncomfortable." Reid said shyly. Morgan nodded with a smile. 'At least he still has that.' Morgan thought. Reid had always been shy- which didn't help his low social IQ at all. He may be book smart, but when it came to conversing with someone without mentioning statistics or work, he was helpless.

"Sure kid." Morgan smiled. Reid returned the gesture.

"I'm assuming you're here to ask me about the UnSub?" Reid asked. Morgan nodded. "I didn't see him- at all. I was at rehab, got out, and visited my mom. Before I knew it, I was here. Sorry, but that's really all I remember." Reid said-sounding defeated and helpless. "I honestly can't tell you HOW this happened."

"That's okay, kid. If this guy is as good as we think he is, you won't." Morgan smiled. Reid nodded.

"I just hate being here. I WANT to help, but there's nothing I can do. "Reid mumbled. Morgan placed his hand on Reid's shoulder, and gently patted it.

"Hey, we're going to find him, kid. You know that, right?" Morgan asked.

"We can't say that for sure." Reid answered. Morgan frowned.

"Try to stay positive- I KNOW we will find him. For you, kid. Promise."

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Morgan asked- looking confused.

"Don't make that promise." Reid stated.

"Why?" Reid sat up a bit, and sighed.

"I just………………I just don't want to be disappointed if you can't….." Morgan frowned- knowing that Reid was speaking out of experience.

''Hey- you're dad was an idiot for leaving you like that. And Gideon wasn't gonna stay here on this job- that had nothing to do with you." Morgan said.

"That's not what I meant." Reid mumbled. Morgan, unfortunately, had caught that.

"Then what do you mean?" But all Reid did was look away. Morgan got up, and crouched down next to Reid. "Hey." He said softly. But Reid still looked away. Morgan lifted Reid's chin up, and made him look at him. "Explain, then, pretty boy."

That was when Morgan noticed the tears forming in Reid's eyes. Morgan frowned, and wiped them away with his finger. "Reid, I want to help you, but you gotta let me know what's goin' on in that big brain of yours." Reid closed his eyes, and let his tears fall.

"I'm tired, Morgan. Of all of this. I……………..I just don't know how much more I can take. I'm sick of being hurt, and I just wish hat for once I wouldn't have to be hurt." Reid stuttered through his tears. Morgan's heart nearly broke at Reid's words. He could understand what the kid was saying, but it hurt him to hear them from his young colleague. Everyone on the team treated Reid differently- but not in a bad way. Reid was the youngest, and seemed to be the team member that got hurt the most. Between his father and Gideon leaving him, the Anthrax scare, the Riley Jenkins case, Tobias Hankle, Adam Jackson, and so many other horrible stuff Reid had had to deal with, Morgan was shocked the boy hadn't had already broken down.

Morgan sat up, and wrapped his arms around the young man. Reid cried into Morgan's shoulder, and Morgan stroked his back to try to comfort him. After a few long minutes, Reid's tears had finally stopped. "Reid?" Morgan whispered- almost positive he had fallen to sleep. When no reply came, Morgan gently moved his arms from around Reid. He laid him down, and pulled a blanket around his thin frame. Before he left, he looked at Reid one last time. He looked peaceful in his sleep, - something that he knew Reid wasn't. Silently, Morgan opened the door, and left Reid to his sleep………….

Emily Prentiss redialed Hotch's number for a fifth time. He still wasn't answering. ''Damn it Hotch……….answer." she mumbled. Despite her efforts, there was no answer. She sighed- not sure of what she should do. Finally, she whipped out her cell phone, and dialed Rossi's number. "Still no answer." She said when the phone picked up.

"Alright. I'll ask Garcia to check it out. If she thinks anything's wrong, you and I will head back." He answered.

"I don't know………." Prentiss said- still unsure.

"What is it?"

"I……….." she sighed. "I just have a feeling something's wrong." She answered.

"Yeah, me too." Rossi mumbled. "Maybe………..maybe we should go back. If something's up, we'll get the team and head back to Quantico." He suggested.

"Yeah, okay. Where do you want to meet?" Prentiss agreed.

"There's no point in taking the jet until we're positive something's wrong, so I guess we'll just meet up at that airport we crossed when we were driving to the hospital." Rossi answered.

"Uh………….Vegas Air?" she asked.

"Yeah- we'll meet there."

"Alright." With that, the line went dead…………

''Okay, so that was Prentiss and Rossi." Morgan announced to JJ. "They said they were going to check on Hotch- he still hasn't shown up yet."

JJ sighed. "That means- at the moment- Prentiss, Reid, Hotch, Rossi, and Garcia are all busy. Looks like we'll have to do this one on our own." JJ said. Morgan nodded.

"This is gonna be a pain in the ass- considering we have no idea what we're even looking for." He added.

"What do we have to g off of?" JJ asked.

"Reid was at the Rehab center and his mom's sanitarium most of the time he was in Vegas. I'm thinking our UnSub snuck in and paid him a little visit." Morgan prompted.

"Yeah- you're right. It would've been the only way for him to have gotten to Reid." JJ agreed.

"Now, we have to do is figure out how he got in, and why he chose Reid." Morgan thought out loud.

"Well, if Hotch IS in trouble, then that might be a connection. Like our guy is targeting the team." JJ said.

"Let's hope it's not that- cause if it is, then we're all pretty much screwed.

"Considering how easily he got to Reid, I think he got a uniform or something so he would blend in." he added.

"And if we are right about the UnSub targeting the team, we have to find him soon before he strikes again. He took Reid down with poison easily. I bet if he wanted to, he would've killed him." JJ said.

"I hope for all of our sake's that we're wrong, but if we aren't, this is going to be one hell of a case."

When Hotch finally woke up, pain laced his body. He wanted to scream at the bullet in his arm, but knew it would be useless. Instead, he lay on the ground, and hoped that he could reduce the blood loss by staying still.

His captor never once came in to the room. Hotch was starting to wonder if he had just left him to die. But Hotch didn't want to think about that, so he looked around him. The walls were gray, and the white tiles are marked with charcoal stains from a fire. He wondered where he was, but knew it didn't matter. What did matter, though, was that if he didn't get food, water, and his wound looked over, he would surely die. Hotch held his head with his arm that didn't have the bullet in it, and closed his eyes- silently praying that the team would find him……………

Penelope Garcia typed away on her keyboard. Her fingers flew across it as she frantically searched for anything that might help them find Hotch.

Suddenly, a cool object touched her throat, and a gloved hand covered her mouth. "Shh……….I'm not going to kill you." A voice said. The knife was taken away from her neck, and Garcia calmed down a little.

Unfortunately, she didn't see the crow bar in his hand as he hit her with it.

"I won't kill you YET, anyways…………………."

"…………………………omg!!!! Cliffy! Yay! K, so im going out of town again(sorry! This Is what happens when u things come up!) so I wanted 2 post once more b4 I go! Please R&R!"


	6. Michigan Post

The End And What It's Worth- Chapter 6

Michigan Post

"...............Please R&R!"

Garcia woke up a few hours later. She blinked her eyes opened, and started looking around her. She was in an alley. It was dark, narrow, dirty, and obviously not Quantico. Washington, maybe, but not Virginia.

"Hey. Hey! Are you okay?" a man asked. Garcia blinked-trying to focus again. "Do I need to call an ambulance?" he asked. To be honest, she had no idea if she needed an ambulance. "That's it- I'm calling 911." he mumbled. Garcia struggled with consciousness as she tried to comprehend what was going on around her........

A few hours later, Hotch was starting to suffer from blood loss. He had a feeling his captor wasn't coming back, and decided to try and crawl. But as soon as he moved, a sudden jolt of pain ceased through his right shoulder and down his arm. "Damn it!" he yelled. Hotch looked around him-trying to distract himself. That's when he saw the sign- he now knew where he was.

The Basement of the BAU. The sign read, ' For Access of Erin Strauss and Team Leaders Only.' he banged his head against the floor. This room held extra supplies like pencils and paper- none of which the FBI or BAU used anymore. No one would be coming down any time soon......

It was Reid's first day back from the hospital. The team assembled around the round table- going over what they know.

"We know he's smart, and has easy access to us......somehow." Rossi mumbled.

'That's really all we know, Rossi. He poisoned me without my knowledge, so he knew where I would be." Reid added.

"I know. But there's gotta be something."

"Well, like we said before, he's most likely in a uniform or knows how to blend in. Maybe he's been in a situation like this before?" Morgan suggested.

Reid's eyes suddenly grew bigger, and he looked at Morgan.

"What is it, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

"A few months back, we had that case with an UnSub who called himself the Reaper. He made all those deals and contacted the press through the Michigan Post."

"You think this was Foyet?" JJ asked.

"It would make sense. These crimes are right up his alley." Prentiss added.

"And he told Hotch that he should've made the deal." JJ agreed.

"As soon as he got in jail, he broke out. No one's caught him yet." Rossi said.

"You guys, I think we found out UnSub............again." Reid concluded- with a bit of fear. He remembered what Foyet had done last time, and could even fathom what he would do now........

Morgan called Garcia, but there was no answer. He went down to her office, but she wasn't there. He decided to go back to the briefing room and ask JJ or Prentiss if they had seen her.

"No, sorry Morgan." Prentiss answered.

"Do you think............?" JJ asked.

"It sure seems like an option. He got to Reid and Hotch, why not Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"DAMN IT!" Morgan yelled. "We need to find this son of a bitch NOW!"

"Well, at least we know who we're looking for. It's just a matter of finding him now." Reid added.

"Morgan, Reid. Go check out the Michigan post again. Prentiss, JJ. Call the Boston police we worked with before. I'll call Hotch's old media sources from Boston. Meet back here in an hour." Rossi instructed. With that, the team split up............

Prentiss and JJ called the Boston Police, but with no luck. They didn't know anything. In fact, after the BAU had stepped in, they had given over the whole case to the FBI- documents, photos, evidence,everything. JJ and Prentiss thanked the police officer, and the quickly walked to Rossi's office.........

Rossi heard the same thing. It turns out, the whole city had agreed to forgive and forget. No one talked about the events of those murders ever again. Rossi hung up the phone, and silently swore to himself. "This is getting us nowhere." he mumbled.........

Morgan and Reid had other news, though. As they read the Michigan Post, they discovered that the writing styles, word choices, spelling, and grammar differed from the original poster. "Morgan, this sounds just like Foyet. " Reid said with fear. If Foyet had poisoned him and let him live, he knew that he was meant to die. Foyet had never let a victim live before.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking what I am." Morgan asked Reid-although he already knew he was. Reid confirmed it by nodding, and adding an unrecognized 'sorry' to Morgan. "Damn it , kid. Why is it always you?"

"Well, if it makes you feel better-which I hope it doesn't- he's targeting all of us, not just me." Morgan gave Reid a questioning look, so he explained further. "The post. It says that 'they will pay for what they did. All of them. I will not stop until they accept defeat- by which time one will already be dead."' Reid read.

"Are you trying to say that he'll kill one of us, and if we don't surrender, he'll keep killing?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded.

"Although I do find it kind of odd how blunt he is about it. Before, he was subtle, and it was more guess work. But this time, he just comes out and says it. " Reid studied the paper one more time, then looked at Morgan again.

"What is it,kid?" he asked- knowing that look one Reid's face. It was the same one he had every time he had just figured something out.

"Look at the corner." Reid instructed. "What do you see?" he asked. Morgan squinted in to the corner, and saw what Reid had found.

"It's today's date- with an hour on it. 11:23 PM. Does that mean what I think it mean?" Reid nodded.

"One of us is going to be dead in less than 5 hours if we don't work fast" Reid said.

Morgan and Reid stared at each other. They both knew that one day Foyet would squirm back into their lives. But now, their own lives were at risk, and if they didn't hurry, they all would be dead before they knew it..........

"............duh-duh-duuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Hehe sorry, but I will be making chaps shorter so I can update faster. Hope this didn't suck! Please R&R!"


	7. Lost And Found

The End And What It's Worth- Chapter 7

Lost and Found

".........k, so this still isnt a fast update. But im still not too confident about this story Please R&R!"

Penelope Garcia was rushed into the emergency room in downtown D.C. She make out the shape of the man who had brought her here, and could hear the voices of her doctor and a few nurses. She had no idea what had lead her here,though. She was in her office one minute, and being dragged out of it unconscious the next. Everything after that was blank. When she woke up in they alley with graffiti sprayed across the bricks, a stranger was calling 911.

"Can you tell me your name?" the female doctor asked. Garcia nodded.

"Penelope Garcia."

"Are you from D.C.?" she asked. Garcia shook her head. "Then where from?"

"Quantico. I work at the BAU.''

"Are you an agent?"

"I'm not a profiler. I'm the technical analyst." she answered.

"Who's your team leader?"

"Hotch." Garcia knew that the nice doctor wasn't trying to bombard her with all these questions, and that she was just doing it to keep her conscious. For that, she thanked her.

"Who do you want me to contact?"

"Uh....my parents live out of state. Call........." Garcia thought for a moment. Normally, she would say Hotch. But she knew that he wasn't available at the moment. So she would go with second in charge. "Rossi. David Rossi." The doctor nodded.

"I've worked with him before. I used to be a cop when the apartment called in the BAU." she smiled.

"What made you want to become a doctor?" Garcia asked- she was slightly curious at the job change.

"We had a bad case. A lot of kids died. That was when I realized that I wasn't meant to be a cop- I couldn't handle seeing the kids already dead. I wanted to be able to save them BEFORE they died. So I took up a few years as a nurse, and saved money for school. After years of hard work, here I am. Head of Intensive Care and Emergencies." Garcia smiled- glad that someone had managed to be happy around a job full of death and sickness.

"You're head of both?" Garcia asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes. The Intensive Care head got a better job offer somewhere in Maine, and he took it. We were short a doctor, and when he put in for a new one, no one seemed interested. So I got the job."

"That's nice." Garcia smiled. The doctor smiled back.

"Okay, Ms. Garcia. We're going to get you a room now, and I'm going to take a look at you. Are you sure you have no idea what happened?" she asked. Garcia nodded.

"I have no clue, Dr." The doctor nodded.'

"Okay. Let's start with something simple. I'm going to tap you leg, if it hurts, tell me." Garcia nodded, and the examination began............

Aaron Hotchner was starting to lose consciousness again. The blood loss alone was enough to kill him, and if the bullet wound got infected, he could become deadly sick.

Desperately, Hotch tried calling out for help, but failed miserably. All he had accomplished was losing more of his energy that was already plummeting, and hurt his wound even more. But he knew he had to do something-and fast. If he remembered correctly, he would only have a few short hours before he was dead- roughly about 4 now.

Hotch looked around the basement- trying to find something to help himself with. He got to his feet, and stood still for a few minutes- trying to regain his balance. He cradled his injured arm as he awkwardly moved around the basement. But to his dismay, there was nothing there that could help him.......

The remaining members of the BAU had split up once again. Morgan was with Reid- searching Hotch's neighborhood for witnesses. JJ had set out for the public- making the first announcement about Foyet since his disappearance a few months ago. She was instructed to tell the media about the UnSub, and was asking for any witnesses to contact the police immediately. Although the media that had gathered around to film the press conference had many questions, JJ walked away when she was done- being told to take no questions at this time. Prentiss was with Rossi- going around to the police stations. They were helping with phone lines, building the profile they had made a few months ago again, and releasing it to the police.

When Prentiss and Rossi finished to presentation and answering questions, Rossi's phone rang.

"Rossi." he greeted. "Yes..........okay........no, we're on our way now............thank you............" Rossi hing up, and turned to Prentiss.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"The hospital. They have Garcia. The doctor said she'll be fine fine when the drugs leave her system, but said that she thinks this was Foyet." Prentiss nodded.

"I'll call JJ and Reid on the way there."

As JJ drove away from the city hall, her phone rang. "Hello?..................yes.............thank you, Prentiss. I'm on my way." With that, she took off to the hospital.......

Reid and Morgan had had no luck. "Damn. I just really wish Foyet would slip. Why is it he's the only UnSub we've ever had that we could NEVER catch without assistance, when we're the ones who are suppose to be helping the police?" Morgan asked.

"If our profile's right, Foyet will be that way. He's smart, Morgan. But we're smarter. That's how we caught him the first time." Reid said. Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Rhetorical question,kid.'' Reid frowned.

"Sorry." he mumbled. Just as Morgan and Reid got into the car, Reid's cell phone rang.

"Reid...........okay.....yeah we're pretty close to the hospital........we'll e there soon. Bye Prentiss."

"Why did you say hospital?" Morgan asked- knowing that was never a good sign.

"Garcia's at the hospital. We were right- this is definitely Foyet............"

With that, the two men broke the speed limit as they made a mad dash to the hospital..........

"............ta-da! Hehe. I updated. This is a rare occurrence. Please tell me if anyone seems OOC, and if this sucks. Please R&R!"


	8. Strick Two

The End and What It's Worth- Chapter 8

Second Strike

"...............darn. I'm still pushing myself to write this. I'm SO close to just deleting it..........Please R&R and tell me what u think......"

Garcia smiled as her team gathered around her- everyone except Hotch, that is. "Is he still missing?" Garcia asked. The team nodded.

"Are you sure you didn't get a look at the UnSub?" Prentiss asked.

"No, I didn't see Foyet." Garcia answered.

"I didn't, either." Reid said- the first thing she had heard Reid say since they had entered the hospital.

"Are you okay, Reid?" she asked. Reid nodded. But truth be told, he wasn't okay. His head and heart were pounding, he felt nauseated, and was afraid that he'd pass out any minute. He had thought he'd done a good job at hiding it, but apparently he was a worse actor than he thought he was.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Reid mumbled- suddenly feeling very tired. Morgan put a hand on Reid's shoulder- steadying his young colleague. Unfortunately, that didn't help much. Reid collapsed on to the ground- just in time for Morgan to grab Reid's head before hitting the floor.

"Reid!"Morgan shouted. But Reid didn't answer. "damn it." he mumbled.

"Well, at least we're in a hospital this time." Garcia mumbled.

"We need some help in here!" Prentiss shouted..........

Morgan and Prentiss were ordered by Rossi to search Reid's apartment in hope that the UnSub had poisoned him there, and had left something they could track him by. Morgan pulled out his spare key to the apartment, and opened the door. Prentiss and Morgan walked in, and immediately dropped their jaws. "Wow- that's A LOT of books." Prentiss said.

"What did you expect- its Reid?" Morgan smirked. Reid's apartment was small. The living room was about ¼ of a regular room, and was connected to the kitchen- which was even smaller. The kitchen was clean, and a small stove that looked like it hadn't been used in a while, a microwave, and a sink. Everything was very clean- even Adrian Monk would approve of it!the hall way was about a foot long- if not smaller. There was a small room that looked like it was originally a bathroom due to the duck wallpaper, a few odd tubes, and the tiled floor- considering the rest of the house was either wood or carpet. Now, the room was full of books scattered on the floor and book selves- along with a desk- which had books piled on top of it. Reid's bedroom also had a book shelf- but it was much smaller. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room with a bed desk on either side of the bed, and a small lamp on top of each. So far, no sign that the UnSub- or Foyet- had been there. In fact, it looked like it had been a while since ANYONE had been in Reid's apartment for a while!

"Damn- this is one strange place." Prentiss mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Morgan asked.

"Well, it's just so..........neat. And organized. It's the complete opposite of his desk!" Prentiss explained. Morgan laughed.

"I don't know about that- in every room I've been in, I found a cup of coffee." Prentiss smiled.

"And it's not like he's here much. Half the time he's on a case, or at the BAU reading at his desk. You know, when I first got here, I was beginning to think he lived at work!"

"I've known Reid a while, and trust me when I say he's changed- a lot."

"What do you mean?" Prentiss asked- curious. Morgan sat down the book he was looking at, and gave his attention to Prentiss.

"This job changes us- makes us different. Reid's no exception. He used to leave the BAU when every one else would, he used to be even more shy and unsocial. He was from Vegas, man. He lived with his schizophrenic mother." Prentiss still looked confused. Morgan rolled his eyes, and explained it more bluntly. "Reid used to be this sweet innocent little boy with a book in his hands 24/7. and now? Now he's a FBI agent who's shot some one dead before. He jumped from two different lives the day he walked in to the BAU. This evil we see? It makes us different. And god, I just hope that kid doesn't come as desensitized to it as I have." Morgan explained. Prentiss nodded- understanding.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she mumbled.

"I don't think there's anything here." Morgan said.

"I agree. Let's get out of here- it feels like I'm invading Reid's personal space." Morgan laughed.

"Well, he should be used to it by now. He's a FBI profiler-and even though we have a no profiling rule for the team, EVERYONE has broken it." he laughed. Prentiss offered Morgan a slight smile.

"Well, with the exception of Garcia." Morgan nodded.

"Alright- you got me there." With that, he turned to open the door, but Prentiss stopped him.

"Wait- do you smell that?" she asked.

"Smell what?" But Morgan never did have the chance to answer. Because before they knew it, Morgan and Prentiss were knocked out cold and being dragged from Reid's apartment...........

"..............sorry its so short! And expect either very short chaps or less frequent updates come September! Please R&R!"


	9. Masks

The End And What It's Worth- Chapter 13

Masks

"............i still want to delete this story. Please R&R and tell me what you think. And dr penn should seem familiar 2 u.....hehe and please excuse my lack of medical knowledge. I made it all up- except for the drug itself. I found it on wiki and some facts are false and some arent. Sorry."

It made no sense whatsoever. Foyet tortured his victims before he killed them, and he never let the escape, either. It was like he had changed his whole MO over night- which had never in the history of the BAU happen before.

Spencer Reid laid on the hospital bed once more- still debating Foyet's reasonings for this. Why had he attacked him twice, when he hadn't even attacked Emily, Morgan, or Rossi yet?

But his head was killing him, and he couldn't think at all. And that frustrated him- which made his head even more.

"Dr. Reid, please try to relax." Dr. Penn asked. Reid gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Reid's fine. You don't have to call me doctor." The black-haired, paled skin doctor smiled at Reid, and sat his clip board down.

"Do you have any idea how this happened again?" he asked. There was a certain tone in Dr. Penn's voice that made Reid frown.

"Do you know something I don't?" Reid asked. Dr. Penn sighed, and nodded his head. "What is it?"

Dr. Penn leaned closer to Reid, and started to whisper. "We ran a drug test against Ms. Garcia's blood and your own. And we found a match." he whispered.

"What did you find? How was it given to us?" Reid asked- wanting so badly to know what was going on.

"The type of drug given to you? It's DMT." Dr. Penn said.

"Dimethyltryptamine? But how?" Reid asked.

"In vapor form, it can be very harsh to the lungs, and smells VERY bad. But if not used recreationally, it may make one pass out. Do remember smelling anything foul?" Dr. Penn asked. Reid nodded.

"Yeah-actually I do. But I thought nothing of it. Wait- then how did I pass out the second time- just now?" Reid asked.

"Ms. Garcia still had traces of it in her blood, and since you were exposed to it before, your body picked up some of it, and passed out. I'm just glad that your lungs are alright. That stuff in vapor form? It's deadly." Dr. Penn explained. Reid nodded, and leaned back.

How would one find this drug?"

"Unfortunately, its not all that hard to get. The hospital has it in stock right now. And then there are bookies, of course." Dr. Penn stood up, and leaned on Reid's bed.

"Are you alright? I mean your lungs, that is." he asked.

"Yeah.......my lungs feel fine. Just tired......." Reid mumbled. Dr. Penn nodded.

"Yeah, one would be after such a powerful drug. Get some sleep – I'll inform your team." Reid nodded, and the doctor left...........

Dr. Penn told the BAU what he had discovered, and they all nodded in agreement. "Just be careful, and if I were you, I'd wear gas masks everywhere you go. I know you might feel silly doing it, but rather safe than sorry, correct?" he said.

"Yes, thank you." Rossi said.

"Good. I can get you all some masks before young Dr. Reid is released." Dr. Penn added.

"Thank you, that'd be great." JJ said. With that, Dr. Penn dismissed himself, and shook his head to the right to get his hair out of his face. As he walked, he grabbed his beloved clip board, and headed back to the supply room to get 7 masks..........

"............Please R&R! and I hope u like Penn! And if I do, may I suggest reading the later chaps of Saviors? Hehe............i still wanna delete this story.......... and document manager's been down- sorry for the delay!!! thanks- KimOfDrac for the idea of exporting a document- ur a lifesaver!"


	10. Abducted

The End And What Its Worth- Chapter 10

Abducted

"..............k, so this is the story I have the most trouble w/, and least amount of reviews 4 out of all my multi-chap stories. Sorry, just a little upset w/ this story. And sorry if it seems too fast- believe me when I say I didnt have a choice! Please R&R!"

When Prentiss and Morgan woke up, they found themselves in a dark and cold place- but yet it seemed too familiar. Had they been here before?

"Morgan, Prentiss." they heard someone mumbled.

"Hello? Who else is here?" Morgan said loudly.

"It's me- Hotch. And we're in the basement of the BAU.'' he answered.

"Damn it- no one ever comes down here." Prentiss mumbled.

"Yeah. Foyet's smart. He's hiding us right underneath our team's noses- almost literally." Morgan agreed.

"How's Reid?" Hotch asked.

"He's been attacked twice. I don't know why or how, though. He went after Garcia, too. We were sent to Reid's apartment to see if we could find anything, but before we knew it, we were both passed out and woke up here." Morgan explained.

''I think he's using some kind of drug- it's the only possibility that would make sense. I mean, how else could he have gotten to us?" Prentiss added.

"I think she's right. But that doesn't really matter right now." Hotch started. "First, we need to figure out a way to get out of here before the wound gets infected." Morgan and Prentiss grimaced- just now realizing that Hotch had been shot.

"Damn it- we don't have enough time." Prentiss murmured..........

"Morgan and Prentiss still aren't back." JJ said.

"Did you call them?" Rossi asked. JJ nodded.

"Neither one of them are picking up. Do you think Foyet got them?"

''At this point? It wouldn't shock me." Rossi answered.

"What should we do?"

"Send a search party to Reid's apartment. If they're not there, get the crime scene unit over there and have them look over everything."

"Why can't our team do it? Don't you trust them?" JJ asked- surprised at Rossi's sudden act of distrust towards the team.

"Yes, but right now a mad man with a gun is getting ready to shoot down the team- I'm not walking in to one of his little traps. We're using all precautions from now on."

"Right sir." JJ nodded.

"Have Garcia and Reid look over the evidence we have now when they get back. With Reid's profiling skills and Garcia's tech skills, I'm sure they can find something we've missed." With that, Rossi walked out of the hospital- leaving JJ alone...........

Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia had just be given the 'okay' to leave. As soon as they were out of the hospital, JJ told them what Rossi had told her.

"Okay, thanks JJ.'' Reid said.

"Are you sure you're both okay?" JJ asked,.

"Yes mother, we're fine. And what about you, miss JJ?" Garcia asked sarcastically.

"Tired. Haven't slept for 48 hours." she mumbled.

"Ask Rossi for a break. Go home and visit your adoring husband and your lovely son. I'm sure they'd both be thrilled to see you." JJ nodded.

"Yeah, I think I might do that. Thanks Garcia."

"Anytime, my fluffy, furry friend."JJ smiled, and walked out of the BAU.........

When JJ got home, Will and Henry had already left for their afternoon at the park. JJ frowned- realizing she would be alone. She was really looking forward to seeing her family again, and was disappointed to see that they were gone.

Instead of spending her time off with her family, she settled for watching reruns of various soaps on CBS.

After a few minutes, a change in the air caught her attention. She took a sniff of the air without realizing her mistake- at first. But as a wave of nausea and dizziness hit her, she realized that she should've wore her mask.............

when JJ woke up, she was aware of the smell of blood.

"Hello?'' she asked.

"JJ? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Prentiss? Where are we?"

"The basement of the BAU." Hotch said- sounding tired and a bit out of it.

"Why do I smell blood?" JJ asked.

"Foyet shot Hotch. He got us all here by drugging us we guessed." Morgan said. JJ nodded.

''Yeah, Dr. Penn's confirmed it. A drug was released through the vents. He drugged us, and took us here." JJ confirmed.

"My guess is his plan is to get us all here. Foyet needs the satisfaction of seeing us all suffer- or at least see the pain of us watching someone from the team get tortured." Prentiss supplied.

"Let's just hope this doesn't turn into another Tobias Hankel deal." Hotch murmured. The last thing his team needed was to watch one of their own suffer again.

"How do we get out of here?" JJ asked.

"We're still working on that." Morgan answered.

"Great. This place is always deserted. I'm not even sure the key still exists." JJ said.

"Well, obviously there's at least one key- how else would Foyet had gotten in?" Morgan said- sounding annoyed. "Damn it. There's still something that's really bugging me."

"What is it?" Prentiss asked.

"This is an FBI building. There's security everywhere. How is he getting in so easily? Is there another inside man?" Morgan asked.

But no one got the chance to answer as the door flung open and a haunting laugh filled the air...........

".................gasp! Arent u shocked I updated? Hehe.............Please R&R! I update A LOT faster!"


	11. Kidnapping

The End and What Its Worth Chapter 11

Kidnapping

"...........dang. I was wrong. Oh well. Please R&R!"

Foyet walked into the basement of the BAU- all smiles and laughs. He smirked as Hotch glared at him. Prentiss' expression didn't change, but Morgan looked like he was about to lose it.

"So, I presume you remember me, Derek?" he asked.

"Go to hell." Morgan growled.

"I will take that as a yes."

Foyet turned his head to JJ, and gave her a sly smile. "Well hello Miss JJ. How are you today?"

"I'd be better if you let Hotch go to a doctor. " she said calmly. After years of dealing with sadistic killers, she had finally learned how to keep calm when addressed by a killer.

"Well, that's a damn shame. It's not gonna happen." Foyet frowned. "I hate to disappoint,though."

"Then let Hotch go." Prentiss said. Foyet turned his head to her.

''Now why would I do that?" he asked.

" Because that's what you do." Hotch interjected.

"Care to elaborate, Agent Hotchner?"

"You kidnap your victims, and torture them, THEN you kill them. Let my team go- it's me you want." Hotch said. Foyet shook his head.

"Now, Agent Hotchner, that would be too simple. I'd rather do something out of the ordinary- you know- stray away from your profile." he laughed. "Give your team of elite profilers a run for their money. And besides, you're not the one I'm after."

"Then who are you after?" JJ asked.

"It is a surprise."

"Is it someone from our team?" Prentiss asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it? But then again, I wouldn't mind gloating about my master plan."

"Who is it?"' Hotch said.

"Someone from your team that's not in this room. That narrows it down quite a bit. And he's a he- a young he at that."

Realization hit Prentiss, Morgan, JJ, and Hotch at once. The Reaper was after Reid.

"What are you going to do to him?" Morgan snarled.

"Many things. None of which I'm telling you until I get Reid. I am not dumb- I know how you profilers work.

"Now, if yo would excuse me, I have a plan to play out. " With that, Foyet left once again.........

Haley Hotchner smiled as she watched Jack play with a puzzle. He had been at it for hours, but it wasn't working out for him.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty. " he whined. Haley nodded.

"Okay. I'll e right back. Stay here!" she called out as she walked downstairs.

Jack frowned as he tried to put the puzzles together. Sooner or later, he became unaware of his surroundings.

Foyet smiled as he saw that Jack was alone. This was his chance. He quietly pushed the window opened, and slipped the towel out of his pocket. He snuck up behind the kid, and put the cloth near the kid's face, and watched as he slumped to the ground. He picked the boy up, and carried him to the car.........

Will flipped through the television channels as he glanced sideways at Henry- who was sleeping on the couch next to him. He smiled, and got up to use the bathroom.

Foyet once again slipped the window open, and got the cloth out. Once he was inside, he noticed that the kid was sleeping- no need for the cloth. He picked him up, and carried him out to his car.

As he drove off, he smiled to himself. All of this had been just too easy.

Now, his plan could truly begin........

"............gasp! Not the children! Please R&R!"


	12. Let's Make a Deal

The End and What Its Worth- Chapter 12

Let's Make a Deal

"............me = sorry!! I truly did 4get about this story :( . Please R&R!"

"Oh, you have no reason to be crying, at least, not as much as your godfather." Foyet smirked. "Just and see what I have in store for him."

It was time for Foyet to make his move. Foyet grabbed his cell phone, and hit the first speed dial.

"Reid." the voice answered.

"Well, hello Agent Reid. I presume you remember me?" Foyet asked. There was a moment of silence on the other end as realization struck Dr. Reid.

"Foyet." he whispered.

"Aren't we smart?" Foyet laughed. "Well, I am here to make a deal- one I think you just may not be able to refuse."

"Well, let's see about that." Reid mumbled.

"Remember Jack, and poor baby Henry. I heard that you're the Godfather. How sad, really."

"Do......you don't...........no." Reid shook his head, unwilling to accept the truth.

"Oh yes, Doctor. And if you don't want me to kill them both in 2 hours, you'll be at 1231 Transport Street . I want you on the big wooden bench. Trust me- it's hard to miss. " Foyet said. Reid could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Fine." Reid growled.

"I thought you might say that. Until then, Dr. Reid." With that. Foyet hung up.

Reid let his cell phone drop to the floor. How had he gotten hold of them? Wasn't Jack with Haley, and wasn't Henry with Will? How had he done it? Why didn't anyone stop him?

Reid sat down, and put his head in his hands- breathing heavily. 'What am I going to do?'............

In two hours, Reid sat on the big wooden bench, waiting for Foyet. He had decided against telling the team- afraid that Foyet would kill the two children.

"Hello Dr. Reid." a voice from behind him said. Reid jumped, making Foyet laugh. "A little jumpy, aren't we?"

"Come with me." Reid followed Foyet as they walked in the cool air of the night hours. "Do you know why I took them; why I chose you?" Foyet asked.

Reid shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Well, I like making deals. And you're an easy target, if I may say so myself. I chose you because I already had my fun with Morgan, and Hotch isn't much fun. But you, Dr. Reid, the child prodigy with an absentee father topped with the father figure leaving and a few shots of dilaudid? That's a different story. Of course you'd be the most fun!

"And, besides, with kidnapping Henry , Jack, and you, I have more opportunities."

"What type of opportunities? " Reid asked- afraid of the answer.

"I already answered that, Doctor."

"You want to make more deals? With who?"

"Huh. That's interesting." Foyet said.

"What's interesting?

"You're walking in the middle of night with an UnSub- as you profilers say- and you're not even afraid. Impressive, considering what I'm going to do next. "

Reid opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance to. Because before he knew it, he was completely paralyzed and being dragged into a van......

Spencer Reid woke up to the sound of a baby crying. Reid blinked his eyes repeatedly- adjusting to the dark. Reid saw Henry in the far right corner- crying uncontrollably. He tried to stand up, but was unsuccessful. His body was still weening off the drugs he was given to become paralyzed. In a last attempt to reach his godchild, Reid crawled to the corner. He picked Henry up, and held him close to his chest.

"Shh........it's okay Henry. Please, just stop crying. I can't help you right now. I wish I could, but I can't. Please, just stop." Reid begged. Tears rolled silently down his cheeks Henry's eyes looked sad as they looked into Reid's. Henry reached up and touched Reid's moist cheeks. Reid held the baby close to him- unsure of what he was suppose to do.

Where was Jack? He thought. Wasn't he suppose to be there too?

"I see you found Henry." Foyet said. "Jack's somewhere else, in case you're wondering." Reid kept his head down- not wanting to let Foyet see his tears.

Foyet walked up to Reid, and knelled down. He pried Henry out of Reid's grip, and picked up a knife. He ran the knife through Reid's hair-almost cutting him twice. "Now, If you don't do what I tell you to, I will kill them both." he whispered in his ear.

Foyet stood up again-with Henry in his hands. He sat the baby down, and picked up a gun- aiming at Reid.

"Tell me something, doctor, what would you do to keep Miss JJ and Miss Haley's kids safe?"

"Anything." he whispered.

"Then take off your vest." a voice behind Foyet said.

"Do it. He's a friend of mine, and I have a debt for him." Reid nodded, and took his vest off.

"Keep going." the man smirked.

"Don't do that. This man's sick. And besides, I don't want to see that." He came around towards Reid, and leaned closer to him.

" I have other plans. " he said before kicking him in the side- where a bruise laid. Reid bit his tongue- refusing to show any signs of vulnerability.

"Say hi to my friend, Dr. Reid. He's a lot like me. In fact, we met in jail. He's part of the reason that I got out. He distracted a few local cops so I could run like hell. He took a beating from them, you know, and wants payback. Now, I am going to give you two options, Doctor. One- my friend takes his anger out on your poor little godchild and Jack. Two? We make a deal."

"Don't touch them." Reid whispered- his voice shaking.

"Well, then let's make a deal, Doctor........."

".....gasp!! foyets eeeeeeevil!!! Please R&R! And I hope I didnt disappoint!"


	13. Graduation

The End and What Its Worth- Chapter 13

"........k, so I am starting 2 like this story :) unfortunately, im starting not 2 like my IM story....im gonna start this chap a little differently....flashback!! YAY!!!and idk when Spencey graduated college, but cuz hes outta high school 12, im gonna say 17...... Please R&R!"

About 10 years ago,,,,,,,,,,,

Spencer Reid let out a shaky breath as he stood in his graduation gown. He was 17 years old, and graduating from Cal Tech. His father wasn't there, neither was his mother. No family or friends were there to congratulate him on his achievements or tell him how proud they were. He was alone, but that was okay. Being alone was the only situation he was capable of handling.

Foyet smiled as he heard the head master congratulate the graduating class. He knew what would happen a few years from now. Gideon would talk him into becoming a profiler, and young Spencer Reid would grow up hunting and profiling UnSubs.

Foyet knew he could make his move, but knew that it wouldn't be much fun. Fun was the key to everything. His little deals were the difference between life and death. The death was the most fun, though.

But Spencer would be different. He would start with someone else throw the profilers off their tracks and keep them on their toes. Once he committed the crimes, he would disappear as if it had never happened. He'd let the calm before the storm set in, and then make his move. Then all hell would break loose.

But that was enough though about the future. He needed to concentrate on the present. Foyet would need Spencer to settle in his new FBI position, and then the time would finally come.

As the head master called Spencer Reid's name, Foyet politely clapped- knowing in just a few years, he'd make his life hell..............

Present Day

"Let's make a deal, Dr. Reid." Foyet smiled.

"Anything. Just don't touch them!" Reid begged.

"Now hold your horses Dr. Reid! Not much is gonna change in a few minutes! There's still something I have to ask you." Foyet said.

"Do you even remember me?" he asked.

"Yeah, you murdered a bus-ful of people, and blamed it on Hotch." Reid spat out.

"Now don't get testy with me! You wouldn't want anything happening to Miss JJ's child, now would you?" Foyet smirked.

"Besides cases from the BAU, no I don't remember you." Reid answered through gritted teeth.

"Well, then I guess it's story time." Foyet smiled. Without any warning, he grabbed Reid's arm, and forcefully threw him against the wall. Baby Henry was on the floor alone now- crying.

"Please, just let me hold him. He's afraid." Reid asked in a low, desperate whisper. Reid's eyes were locked on Henry, afraid of what might happen to him. Would he even survive? And what about Jack? Why was he hiding him from him?

Foyet rolled his eyes, and picked up the crying Henry. "Your godfather wants to hold you. Shocking, right? Miss JJ made a good choice, you know. He's brave to stay strong for you. But enough flattery. I'm going to break him soon enough." Foyet walked over to Reid, and let him take the baby. Reid immediately shushed Henry, and held him close. Before Foyet walked away, he ruffled Reid's hair. But Reid paid no attention to it. He was too distracted with Henry.

"I assume you remember your college graduation, correct?" Foyet asked with sarcasm evident in his tone of voice.

"Yeah, from Cal Tech." Reid whispered half-distractedly.

"I was there." Foyet smiled. "You were only 17.....so young! But yes, I was there."

"Why?" Reid asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask me that." Foyet smiled. "I was there because you were always my target. I didn't give a damn about Hotch or anyone else from your team of profilers. " Foyet admitted.

"What do you want with me?" Reid asked.

"Now,now,now. All in time, doctor. But first, there's something I have to do." Foyet walked out of the room, and grabbed Jack- who was also crying.

"What are you going to do to him?" Reid asked- fear in his voice.

"Nothing. Yet." Foyet smiled.

"Please, don't touch him! I thought we made a deal!"Reid begged.

"Now who said Jack had anything to do with you?" Suddenly, Foyet pulled a cloth out of his pocket, and held it up to Reid's nose. Before Reid had time to process what was going on, Henry was taken from his arms, and he was unconscious.........

Foyet walked out of the building with Jack.

"Now, remember what I told you." he warned. Jack nodded.

"My daddy asked you to take him to him, I know." Jack said with a smile.

"Good. Now be quiet. It's getting late, and we wouldn't want to wake anyone help, now would we?"

Jack and Foyet entered the large SUV, and drove off to the BAU.........

When they reached the BAU, Foyet put his finger to his lips- telling Jack to be quiet. Jack nodded, and together they walked into the BAU. They took the entrance he had preferred for the past few days- entering directly through the locked basement through the door hidden by bushes and trees surrounding the building. He opened the door, and directed Jack inside. Once Jack ran in, he ran to his father.

"Jack, what are you doing here? " Hotch asked as he hugged his son.

"A nice man told me you asked him to take me to you." Jack said. Hotch's eyes went cold.

Foyet had kidnapped his son and lied to him.

"Jack, where the man took you, was there anyone else there?" Hotch asked. Hack nodded.

"Yeah! Henry was there! And so was Dr. Reid!" he answered excitedly.

"Tell me something else- how were they?" Hotch asked. He needed to know that his youngest agent was okay, and that Henry wasn't harmed.

"Dr. Reid was sleeping. But before that, he seemed upset. I think he was crying. Henry was too! But then the nice man let him hold Henry, and they both stopped crying. " Jack informed him.

JJ was about to lose it. She hated not being able to know how her own baby was doing. Hearing that Reid was holding him and taking care of him made her feel a little better, though. Prentiss squeezed JJ's hand- sensing her pain.

"The nice man who took you here, is he still here?" Hotch asked- hating calling Foyet a nice man.

"No, he left. I think he's taking care of Dr. Reid and Henry now." Jack answered with a yawn.

"You should try to sleep. It's been a long day." Jack nodded, and rested his head on his father's chest. Almost instantly, he fell to sleep.

"Damn it Hotch. He's bringing the kids in. He knows that they're going to ware us down. We're going to be more careful with them around. Now all we need to do is find out what he's getting at." Rossi mused.

"Why is he hold Reid and Henry separately? It doesn't make sense." Prentiss asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think I want to know. Foyet's sick and twisted. He always has a master plan." Morgan said.

"Is Henry going to be okay? What about Reid?" Garcia asked. Morgan scooted closer to Garcia and rubbed her arm.

"Hey, Reid's stronger than we give him credit for. He'll survive." Garcia nodded, but Morgan's comforting words didn't reassure her much.

"What should we do? What can we do from the position we're in?" JJ asked.

"We need to figure out why he's holding Reid separately first. Then, well, we'll go from there." Hotch said.

With that, the BAU team started brainstorming, all the while trying not to think of what may be happening to Reid............

",............k, I PROMISE I will answer your dying q's soon. But not TOO soon, cuz the storys not over quite yet. :) and there will be more on why foyet chose Reid and thw whole graduation bit. I really hope that didnt suck! Im slowly losing confidence in this story again for some reason. this is what i get for taking 4ever to finish one chap...Please R&R!"


	14. Escape Plan

The End and What It's Worth- Chapter 14

Escape Plan

"..........k, so I hope this doesnt suck! Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid blinked his eyes open slowly. He tried to sit up as his vision refocused. When he could see clearly again, he looked around for Henry, but couldn't find him.

"I presume you're looking for Henry, Dr. Reid?" Foyet said from behind him. Reid turned around, and glared at him.

"We made a deal. I want Henry back!" Reid declared through gritted teeth.

"Fine, fine. You can have the baby back. All he did was cry, anyway. And you're welcome- I had my friend change his filthy diaper." Foyet walked over to Reid, and passed over Henry- who had started to cry. Reid shushed him- fearing that Foyet would get aggravated and hurt Henry.

"You know, if it weren't for your job at the BAU, I bet you would be an okay father- unlike Hotch." Reid knew that Foyet was trying to push him over the edge, so he stayed silent. There was no way he was going to give Foyet the satisfaction he was looking for. "If Miss JJ was smart, she would've picked Will over you." Foyet looked at Reid, for a reaction, but he kept his gaze swiftly on Henry- who he had finally got to stop crying. Seeing that it wasn't working, Foyet finally stopped talking.

"Dr. Reid, are you still curious about the horrible things I'm going to do to you?" Foyet smiled.

"Why? Are you willing to tell me?" Reid answered.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Foyet began to pace in a circle around Henry and Reid. "Tell me something, Dr. Reid. Are you familiar with the name Jason Gideon?" Reid nodded. "Good, I thought you would. And I presume you remember what he did for you in college. You know, practically force the BAU on you and so-called 'mentor' you."

"Is this about Gideon?" Reid asked- clearly getting the hints

"Partly, but not really. Now, why did he single you out? Why did he think you- a 17 year old child prodigy from Las Vegas - would be a good FBI agent?" Foyet asked.

"He told me my mind was brilliant, and that I could do practically anything I tried to wit a little practice. He said he would be honored to have an FBI agent like me on the BAU team he was working with." Reid answered- getting annoyed.

"Good. Now why would someone with a brilliant mind like yours settle for a job as an FBI agent? You could have joined Google, the CIA, the president, gambler, anything that would've payed more. And trust me- I've seen your paychecks. They're really aren't that big." Foyet smirked.

"What are you getting at?" Reid asked. He didn't know where Foyet was getting at, but he had a feeling it wasn't anything good.

"I'm getting at the point that you decided to join the BAU to become a profiler. You settled with a job where you would have to get inside the minds on criminals, have to look at bloody pictures of murdered children, profile victim, and risk your life. All for what, Dr. Reid? Please do tel me what seems so appealing about your job." Foyet said sarcastically.

"I put away people like you. With one less criminal on the street, a mother and her children can go out and be even just a little safer. That's all I need to keep going. " Reid spat out- getting aggravated.

"Well, if you put it that way, sign me up!" Foyet once more said sarcastically. "Now, if anything you've told me about profilers, and anything the news says about the BAU is true, who you become depends on what you lived through as a child. Like Hotch, for example. If you look really close at some of these 'unfiled child abuse' cases, the name Aaron Hotchner comes up. Turns out, your boss' father had a little too much to drink every now and then, and would beat the crap out of him. Emily Prentiss- her parents are diplomats. Politicians, even. She could have had a nice and comfy job doing nothing all day, but she decided to join the BAU. Derek Morgan- he grew up in Chicago. Turns out the youth leader at his childhood community center took him to a cabin and raped him. Now he's in the BAU. David Rossi- he had criminal friends. He lived in a small town with lots of bad things happening. One day, I presume, something happened that made him want to have justice, and thus the BAU was born. Miss JJ- once more, a small town, lived a happy childhood, but witnessed a life-changing event. Her friend was abused. She advised her friend to call the police, and this friend did. A week later, Miss JJ's friend's body was found in the woods. Penelope Garcia- she also had a happy childhood. I recently found out, though, that in college her room mate's mother was killed. Her friend was never the same after that. And with Garcia's skills with computers, and knowing what murder can do to a family, she joined the BAU.

"And then there's you- Dr. Spencer Reid. Your mother was schizophrenic. He were terribly smart as a child, and knew about things that you shouldn't have. When you were about 5, your father left the picture. You were forced to deal with being the smartest kid at school and get punished every day for it, and to take care of poor Diana. Then, one day you turned 18. a year after you graduated college, you had to make a decision. You had to put your mother away. You talked to Gideon, he told you that you were doing the right thing, and so you put her away. About half a year after that, you were eligible for FBI training. Of course, at the end of the year, you passed the school, and was just waiting for a spot in the BAU to open up. About a year after that, Gideon made a mistake. You had gotten lucky- Gideon accidentally got his team killed, and the BAU was recruiting for the fist time in 5 years. After that, it all went down-hill. You had almost gotten killed a few times, almost blown up on that Fisher King case, you were tortured and drugged for two days, got addicted to he drugs, had a rough patch after that, but you finally got off them, and then things got even worse for you. In the last year alone, if my calculations are correct, if you weren't as smart as you are with that 187 IQ of yours, you would have died about three time. Of course, the grand totally is 7 +. I hope that you aren't a cat, Dr. Reid, because if you are, you're going to be dead very soon." Foyet smiled.

"What does any of this have to do with what you are going to do with me?" Reid growled. He had no idea that Foyet knew all of this, and was starting to worry that he was smarter than their profile gave him credit for.

"I need that big brain of yours to help me. Turns out the FBI's on my tail, and I'm not quite done playing around yet. You, Dr. Reid, I have been studying for years. The day you graduated college was a big day for me, you know. Because from that very moment on, I knew that I was safe from being caught. I'm getting old, Dr. Reid, and I can't run around like I use to. But you can change that! Here's the deal, Dr. Reid : In exchange for young Henry's life, you get me out of this damned country, and I kill you. "

"...............ome!! foyet truly is evil :) I hope that some of that made some sense. Please R&R!"


	15. Map Quest

The End and What It's Worth- Chapter 15

Map Quest

"...........i dont know how many chaps are left in this one. It depends how this chap turns out. Also, it seems like at the end of my stories, no one reviews :( Please R&R!"

Spencer Reid knew he didn't have a choice. He couldn't let Henry die, but how was he suppose to sneak one of the BAU's most wanted UnSub's out of the country? He had to contact his team somehow.

"So, do we have a deal, Doctor Reid?" Foyet smirked.

"Yes. We have a deal. Just promise me that Henry will be okay." Reid answered.

"Fine. Your precious little Henry will be safe with JJ again. You have two days to figure out what you're going to do to get me out of here. And I promise you if you try anything else? Henry is as good as dead. If I were you, Doctor, I would get started on that plan. Miss JJ's child depends on on." Foyet smiled once more at Reid, and left the room.

'Damn it. What am I going to do?'

The BAU team was at a loss o how to approach the situation. They were stranded in the basement of the BAU, and had no way of contacting anyone. Worse of all, they were down a man.

"What could he have on Reid?" Prentiss asked.

"He's smart- brilliant even. We know he graduated school young, but the question is where did they first get introduced?" Rossi added.

"You mentioned school. Maybe they met at a school function?" JJ asked.

"I think that would be a good possibility. CalTech received a generous donation the year Reid started. I tracked down his fiances. That same year, Foyet lost $20,000- the same amount that was donated. " Hotch nodded.

"So it involves Reid's schooling somehow. Maybe Gideon,even. I mean, Gideon recruited Reid personally. Maybe revenge?" Morgan supplied.

"I wouldn't say revenge. Foyet does everything on purpose. He let us catch him so he could show us that he could escape. And he plays with his victims before he kills them. This had to be different. If he was going to kill Reid, he would've killed him by now. And he has Henry with him, which I assume is motivation for good behavior." Hotch said.

"That's a lot of information. How do you know this?" Prentiss asked.

"I've studied his case. " Hotch murmured. Prentiss dismissed Hotch, and carried on with the profile.

"For good behavior? You mean cooperation?" Hotch nodded. "For what?"

"The master plan. " Hotch answered.

"What's the master plan?" Garcia asked- although she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Get of of jail free." Rossi said.

"But he already did." Garcia said, confused.

"Damn it. I think I know what you mean." Morgan said.

"Well, share!" Garcia exclaimed.

"He's using Reid to get out of our reach." Morgan explained. Garcia still looked confused.

"Foyet's planning of skipping town, and using Reid to get out." Prentiss added.

"The question now is how far out of town?" Rossi asked.

"And what is is willing to do to get there?" Hotch said.

The BAU exchanged worried looks, but their worry was soon replaced with fear as the door opened....

Spencer Reid's handcuffs had been removed. He knew there was no way for him to get away from Foyet's grasp with out some how harming Henry. But he couldn't just run out of the country with an armed criminal- an armed criminal who was going to kill him the moment they were free.

He needed to get ahold of his team. He just had no idea how. Reid got up, and started to wander around the place where Foyet had kept him. He started searching for anything of use. "Paper, pens, notebooks, calculator........." he rambled off. "Notebooks." Reid repeated. He picked it up, and opened it. Inside were a few articles written about 'The Reaper' , and a few on the BAU. Reid figured he had always had an interest in the BAU. A unit of experts who studied human behavior as a living must have been great fun for Foyet to fool with. Reid flipped to the end of the notebook. Articles about himself were taped to the page. Pages and pages of newspaper clippings about his life varying from ages four through present day. He bet if he searched more, he could find pictures of himself from when Foyet was 'studying' him.

Reid left the room- finding nothing of use. He went around to the next room. It was filled with guns and bullets. After a glance around the room, he carried on. The next room had envelopes, letter paper, pens, Sharpees, and a cell phone. Reid smiled. Pen and paper would be the most useful and less dangerous in the case that Foyet didn't check Henry for anything before giving back to JJ, but he couldn't take the chance. And although a cell phone would be dangerous if found out, he knew that there were ways to avoid being traced. Once more, he couldn't take that chance. Foyet had uncuffed him- knowing he would be searching for a way of contact. He had to be more clever than that.

Seeing that he was getting no where, Reid sighed. He let out a deep breath, and started looking for a map. Under the assumption that he wouldn't be able save himself, he had to be planned to save Henry. He went back to the first room, and grabbed the map he had seen earlier. As he reached out for it, something else caught his eye. It was a red leather-bound notebook with his name written along-side Gideon's name. Curiosity overwhelmed him, and he opened the book.

"Oh my god....." he whispered as he read the first page.

"You know what they say about curiosity, Doctor Reid." Foyet smiled. As Reid looked up from the book, he heard the sound of a gun click...........

"...........whats is the book?!?! hope u enjoyed it! Please R&R!"


	16. Grand Finale

The End and What Its Worth- Chapter 17

The Grand Finale

".............and now to find out what is in the book :)

just a quick note: the beginning of this takes place when the teams profiling foyet in the last chap. :) and then later its back to the second half. I hope that wasnt confusing

Please R&R!"

Foyet smiled as he opened the door to see the BAU team looking up at him.

"Good morning agents. How is young Jack, Agent Hotchner?" Foyet smiled.

"Where's Reid?" Morgan growled. "I swear if you-" Foyet cut him off, though.

"If what? I hurt you precious little Spencer? What? What are you doing to do in your current situation that will not only make me more tempted to beat the hell out of him and make you watch?" Foyet asked. Morgan glared back viciously- making Foyet smile. "I thought so." Foyet looked away from Morgan and started pacing around the room.

"Turns out I am almost done with my game. This is almost over, that I can promise. Now the big finale- the fun part!"

"Is this how you're getting out?" Hotch asked.

"Care to elaborate?" Foyet asked sarcastically.

"Your big escape plan. You know, running out of the country, making Foyet disappear off the face of the earth, and killing any witnesses?" Rossi answered. Foyet clapped, and laughed bitterly.

"Well done. You know, this is the problem with playing games with FBI agents. They're no fun! Always solving the case using their technical profiles. Well, I can guarantee you one thing. Some one very close to you is about to die. Now, it seems I have a few choices. Kill everyone in this room, kill Reid, kill Reid AND everyone in this room, or kill Henry. Now, the last choice seems unlikely. Reid knows what he has to do to keep his godson alive, and I have a feeling he'd rather die than have Henry die. "

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" JJ yelled.

"Don't worry, Miss JJ. If Dr. Reid has any senses, he won't let that happen. He KNOWS what he needs to do." Foyet smiled.

"What does he have to do?" Garcia asked.

"Well, I am shocked you have to ask that, Miss Garcia. I already answered that."

"You're going to kill him, aren't you? You're using Reid to get out of the country!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"Now, I thought we were past such subtleties." Foyet said in mock disbelief. "Now, I would like to indulge you even more, but it seems I am late for a very important date." With that, Foyet turned on his heel, and walked out of the BAU basement............

A Few Hours Later (2nd half of the last chap)

"Oh my god....." he whispered as he read the first page.

"You know what they say about curiosity, Doctor Reid." Foyet smiled. As Reid looked up from the book, he heard the sound of a gun click...........

Reid turned around and faced Foyet's face. "I see you found my journal. Like what you see?" Reid's eyes met the page one more time. He couldn't take any more of it, though. He let his shaky hands drop the book to the ground.

"Oh god........." Reid whispered, barely audibly. Foyet let his gun click again, and walked closer to Reid.

"That first blond would be my sister. I started with her. But, to answer your question, yeah, it started with my dad." Reid's lags gave out under him, and he fell to the ground.

"Now, my father was a drunk. A wife abuser, kid hating, angry drunk who believed everything could be solved by applying violence. Turns out, your profile was spot-on! After he finally killed my mother, he went on to us. My sister and me. Turns out, he liked us a lot less than he disliked mother-darling. After a few years, my older sister got sick of it. She called the cops. I, for whatever reason, ran away after that. There was no way in hell I was going to stay after that. And time after time on the street lead me to situations where I had to 'defend' myself to stay alive. Yeah, I killed some guys. Sure, I stole. And as time went by, I got really good at it. I was one of the smartest criminals on the street. And I made a living for myself, too. Built a life built on lies, stole cars every once in a while, travel from place-to-place, and ended up here.

"And as you can see in that picture, I kept my motivation. Before I left I took my dad's photos. I put them in that journal to remind myself why I do what I do. And when I started killing more efficiently and , so to say, often, I started with my sister. After that, I worked my way up.

"Now, the pages that follow are when I first started off. I used to stalk my victims, as you can see. When I was stalking you, I took LOADS of pictures, as you can see. And yeah, I was there when you were in 12th grade and tied naked on a goal post. But, I gathered you knew that by the look on your face when you fell to the ground. I took picture of that, too." Reid stared at the ground- speechless.

"I guess you could call that my photo album or scrapbook. What ever you chose, I don't give a damn. Just know the only reason I don't take this gun to your head is because I need to use you first before I can destroy you." Foyet unloaded is gun, and threw the bullets down.

Foyet knelled down closer to Reid on the ground. He yanked Reid by his hair until he was looking Reid in the eye. Foyet smiled satisfyingly at the fear in the younger man's eyes. He finally let go of Reid's long hair, and laughed. "My father used to run his fingers through my hair all the time. He said it helped him control himself from abusing me in public." Before Foyet stood up, and slapped Reid's cheek viciously- the force sending him to the floor again.

"But like my mother always said , I am not my father. You have less than 20 hours left to plan my grand finale." Foyet smiled, and left Reid alone.

When Foyet left, he rubbed his cheeks, and brushed away tears. He picked himself up, knowing he was in trouble.

'Damn it. Foyet's going through a psychotic break..........'

"...............i hope this didnt disappoint! I will know by the amount of reviews I get. Please R&R!"


	17. If Looks Could Kill

The End and What Its Worth- Chapter 17

If Looks Could Kill

".........I know, its been a while. But I am currently making a present for you nice reviewers for the Christmas season. It won't be posted this month, though. Please head over to my profile page and take my poll!!!"

Spencer Reid limped around the room, looking for anything. He had no choice; he would have to go through with Foyet's plan. If he didn't, he would kill Henry, and Reid would never forgive himself if he let that happen.

As Reid looked around the room, an idea came to him. He knew how he would get Foyet out of the country, and contact his team at the same time. Reid grabbed a pen and piece of paper, and started writing.........

George Foyet paced his long hallways. He had found the building one day out of pure luck. It was perfect for what he needed. He was just starting off as a serial killer, and he had two dead bodies in the trunk of his car. The cops were on his tail, and he needed to hide. Then, as he drove over the speed limit in a mad rush, he came across the building. Foyet could tell just by looking at its poor maintenance and empty parking lot that it was an abandoned building. He smiled, and pulled in to the parking lot. He hid his car behind the building, and watched as the police's cars drove right past him. Hiding in plain sight had been a great idea.

When the police were out of sight and out of hearing range, he started his car, and drove up closer to the door. He opened his trunk, and pulled out the dead bodies on y one. He kicked down the already caved in door, and threw them into the basement. He smiled to himself, knowing how lucky he had just gotten............

Now, as Foyet watched the skinny FBI agent scramble around the room, he wished it was as easy as it used to be. But now? It was more fun.

Foyet saw how Reid's hands kept shaking as he wrote something down on a piece of paper. Something wasn't right about the agent, but he wasn't sure what. He wasn't like the other FBI agents on the BAU. He was just a kid, for one thing. But there was something else; he seemed nervous. Not because of the situation he was in or what he saw on his job, another type of nervous. He had seen the behavior before, like when his dad was using. Foyet smiled to himself. It would explain his actions and reactions. Foyet assumed he had gotten hooked from his job. The kid was smart, and would'nt have done the drugs by himself. He would call one of his sources, and have them do some research. Maybe then he could have more leverage over the FBI, and more control over Reid himself........

"Damn it!" Morgan yelled as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"Morgan! Watch it; don't forget there's a child present.'' Garcia whispered. Morgan rolled his eyes, and apologized.

"Daddy, is Dr. Reid going to be okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes, of course he will." Hotch said, wanting to believe his own words. But as every minute passed, the more hope that Reid was still alive faded.

"Now, now, Hotch. Lying to your kids gets you no where." Foyet 'tsked'. "Dr. Reid is as good as.........." Foyet covered Jack's ears." "D-E-A-D." he whispered. Foyet walked towards Morgan now. "Don't worry, though. I am sure the guilt of being the reason Miss JJ's child goes on a little trip would leave him guilt-ridden for the erst of his life. It's better this way, trust me." Foyet said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Where is he?!" Morgan snarled.

"Am I hearing things, or did I not already answer this question? Why in the world would I tell you where he was? What would that accomplish? You're stuck in here, so you can't tell anyone. I certainly won't tell anyone besides you nice people in the BAU, and by the time I tell you and free you, Dr. Reid and I will be long gone." Foyet smiled.

"Go to-" Morgan started, but Foyet shushed him.

"Language, Agent Morgan!" he scolded. "And telling me what to do won't solve anything; this I a game, Derek. A deadly one in which I hold all the cards, and know all the answers. "

"And when does this game end? When you get what you want?" Rossi asked.

"Ah, David. I am not selfish. I am merely the host of the game." Foyet sighed.

"What does that mean?" Prentiss asked.

"It means the game ends when someone wins."

"Who's in the lead?" Garcia asked.

"Let me guess, you are." Hotch said coldly.

"Were you not listening to me, Aaron? I am the host, and the host NEVER wins the prize. I am not eligible to. And to answer the other question? I suppose you could say that we have a tie in our midst, and until that tie is broken, I am not saying a word on the grand prize. " Foyet answered.

"Our team profiled you to keep a scrapbook of your works. What will you call this game in your scrapbook?" JJ asked.

Foyet turned his head towards JJ, and smiled. "You know, I think that was my favorite question, Miss JJ. But are you sure you want me to answer that? I fear the title holds a big spoiler in it." Foyet asked with a smirk. When the team didn't answer him, he frowned. "Well, I expected more of a response from you. I am disappointed. Oh well, I can barely contain myself, so I will answer anyways." Foyet looked at each BAU member, and then at Jack. His eyes met Hotch's for the briefest of moments before he turned his attention to Morgan.

"It's called 'No One Wins.'" Morgan's eyes went cold as Garcia and JJ shared horrid looks. Foyet laughed as the team looked at each other for any sign that Foyet wasn't serious. "Oh man! If looks could kill!" he laughed.........

"...........OME!!! I am impressed with myself. This is the 1st chap I made in just one sitting. :) Please R&R!"


	18. No One Wins

The End and What It's Worth- Chapter 18

No One Wins

".........Merry Christmas! Here's your present: let's see who gives me a present back..... :)"

Spencer Reid had a plan. George Foyet wanted to play games with him, so he would play games back. If him and his team had to risk their lives to play Foyet's silly little game, he would at least make it as hard as possible for Foyet to enjoy. He would use every trick he knew and play mean and dirty- just like Foyet.

Reid visibly jumped when he heard the door behind him open. Foyet smiled, pleased at his guest's reaction. "I hope you have a plan, Dr. Reid. I really don't like killing children, and I doubt that you will like me killing Miss JJ's only child." Foyet said.

"I do have a plan, actually." Reid murmured.

"Oh goodie! Now, share with the class, Dr. Reid." Foyet smirked.

"You need to get a new identity. If you're going to be leaving the country, you can't draw attention look suspicious." Reid started.

"You can't look suspicious either, doctor." Foyet reminded.

"I've taken care of it, trust me." Reid said, trying to sound confident.

"Now, why would I trust you? One, you're a FED, two, I'm threatening your godson and humans act off of revenge; it's in our nature. " Reid chose to ignore Foyet's comment, and continued to share his plan with Foyet.

"I used my badge to pull up your license number, birth certificate, and criminal records. I did the same with myself. I took off our names, and put false ones. I am now Josef Spence, and you are Allan Wolf.'' The Reaper nodded, signaling for Reid to carry on.

"As for our pictures, I used the same general make-up of our skin and such, but changed our clothes, hair color, weight, and heights. We will wear high-top shoes to change our own height, and because I only changed them by and inch or two, you should be good. The weights are very similar, but we don't have to worry about that. One, they won't actually check your weight, and two, people's weights change all the time." Reid explained. "The rest of it, like what we will wear and how we know each other, I left blank. I figured it would be best I you thought of that.

"I already had our passports, birth certificate, new licenses, and plane tickets printed out. All we have to do now is add the picture." Reid finished.

"Very good job, doctor. But I wouldn't expect any less of you. Henry's life is at stake here." Foyet said. "I have some old clothes in my closet that I used for other crimes when I needed to change my appearance. None of them will fit you, though. I suppose you remember my friend? The one who wanted to, uh, well you know."

Reid nodded. Of course he knew who Foyet was talking about. The man had wanted him to take his clothes off. People didn't generally forget people like that.

"From the look of horror and disgust on your face, I am going to assume you understand who I am talking about." Foyet smiled. "Anyways, he has a part-time job he uses as a cover-up. Hot Topic. He can get you some clothes, and take care of your hair. And I think he would like to do that." Foyet said, smiling at Reid wider.

Reid gulped. He didn't like the sound of that. The last thing he wanted was another visit from that creep.

"I am going to cal him now. Go ahead and take your vest and tie off- I doubt you'll be needing them. Stay in here- I will be back later." With that, Foyet whipped out a disposable cell phone, and dialed a number as he left the room.

Reid pushed his legs up against his chest, and used the near-by wall as support. He closed his eyes- dreading the arrival of Foyet's 'friend.' He knew that Foyet was right- his friend probably would in fact enjoy dressing him.

Reid sighed- knowing that this would most likely be the last few days of his life. 'At least I will die knowing Henry's safe from Foyet.' he thought.

After a few minutes, Reid started to drift off. After that, time began to blur, and either minutes or hours passed by. But after a while, he heard the door open, and his eyes opened too.

A man carrying two bags smiled at him. Foyet's friend had returned. "I heard you needed a new identity. Lucky you, I know just what to do with you." The friend put the bags on the floor, and signaled for Reid to stand up. Once Reid stood up, the man looked over Reid, sizing him up. Reid tensed up under the scrutiny of the man's gaze. The man circled around Reid, looking him up and down.

"Good, I think I bought just about the right size." he murmured. He finally stopped circling him, much to Reid's relief. He reached down for a bag, and put his hand inside it. He pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, and thrust them at Reid. "Put them on." he said with a smile. "I'm not leaving until I see them on you." Reid nodded slowly, understanding he was going to watch him change. He quickly pulled off his black pants, and donned the skinny jeans. He tried not to pay attention to the friend's eyes that never left his body. When Reid had them on, the man signaled for Reid to turn around. Once he was happy with the way they fit, he went back too his bag.

"Here- try this black shirt on. It's suppose to be tight, by the way. That's how the kid's wear them." he said. Reid noticed that the friend could barely contain his excitement, which only made him more uncomfortable. Reid turned away so his chest wasn't facing the friend. Reid could almost feel the man's frown. Once the black shirt was on, he turned around again.

"Good, good. Looks VERY nice." the man smiled. Reid never once met the man's gaze- feeling too exposed in the tight clothing. "Foyet's gonna be very happy with me. But we're not done yet. It's time to change the rest of your appearance.

"Your hair is long and curly. I am just going to flat iron it, and dye it black. Your face is pale, good for a goth-like look. I am going to use black mascara, purple eyeshadow, and I am going to paint your nails black. Don't ask- that's how the kids do it these days."

Reid gulped, wondering how he could have ever gotten him in this situation. He just hoped his plan worked, or he wouldn't be the only one paying the price........

"...........hehehe.........I know I am mean :) Happy holidays! And pleaz take my poll!"


	19. The Friend

The End and What It's Worth- Chapter 19

The Friend

".........Alright, so I hope you guys like this story so far!And I think Foyets little friends official name is The Friend :) Pleaz R&R!"

Once Spencer Reid was dressed up in his proper disguise, Foyet's friend finally left. Reid found he was less comfortable with the friend who took just a bit too much interest in his appearance and his body than Foyet, who was a serial killer who liked to play games. He was glad to be ridden of the friend.

Before the friend left, he told Reid that he was going to take him to Foyet so they could finish the deal. "Here, I know you're injured, so I will help you walk." he said when he saw Reid was limping pretty severely. He wrapped his arm around Reid's small waist, and let his other hand linger on his back. Reid shivered as the man's hand rubbed his back. He didn't like being touched, especially not by the friend. When the friend's hand lingered just a little to low on his back, Reid felt himself starting to get desperate.

"Please don't touch me. I don't like it when people touch me." Reid said.

"Oh what? You don't like it when I do that?" the friend said as he lowered his hand again. "I know I'm enjoying it." he said with a small laugh.

"Haven't you learned not to touch my victims yet? Was shooting you not clear enough?" Foyet asked in the doorway. "I have a loaded gun, if you don't think you've learned your lesson." Reid didn't know he could have ever been this happy to see Foyet.

"I'll do this for free. I will give you all that money if you let me have him for a hour. Just one tiny, little hour, Foyet." the friend said ads he ran his fingers through Reid's hair. Foyet looked at Reid and how he shivered at his friend's touch. If he wanted to destroy Reid completely, he would have taken is friend up on the hour. But he wanted the boy fresh and ready for when he put his plan in motion.

"No, friend. I need him now." The friend nodded, and let him go.

"Damn shame. I bet he'd be a lot of fun." he mumbled.

"Good bye." Foyet said. With that, the friend left.

"Sorry about my friend, he just can't control himself. He does really have problems.

"I am going to change, you can start making your way to the main room. Go straight, turn left, and then you're there. I can trust you not to wander off or disappear, because if you do, you know what will happen to Miss JJ's little boy." Foyet reminded. "I hope to see you soon, Doctor." The that, Foyet left the room.

Reid got up from the chair he was sitting on, and started walking off. He gripped at the sides of the walls with his black nails as he tried to support himself. 'Damn it,' Reid muttered, 'This is not going to be fun......'

"DAMN IT!" Morgan yelled as he slammed his fist against the wall. "How the HELL are we going to help him?!"

"Daddy make him stop." Jack whined as he cuddled with his father.

"Morgan, stop. You're scaring Jack. I know you're upset and you want to find Reid, we all do." Hotch said.

"Come on Sugar, sit next to me." Garcia said. Morgan nodded, and st down next to Garcia.

"Sorry, sorry." he mumbled.

"Hey, its not you're fault Morgan. I know that you want your baby boy back, but there's a child here. We have to stay calm, if only for him." Garcia said.

"I know, I just hate sitting here and doing nothing." Morgan said. Just as Garcia was about to say something, the door opened again.......

When Foyet came back, he was wearing a fitted polo shirt and black slack pants. He had a black tie and wore wire-rimmed glasses. He looked completely different.

"I hope you're ready, Dr. Reid, if only for Henry's sake." he said as he buttoned up his sleeves.

"Don't worry, I've got it under control. Here." Reid said as he threw a pack of papers at Foyet. "This is all you'll need. You said France, right?"

"Yeah. Good job. Now let's go. Oh and here, you're limping too badly. I can't let anyone get suspicious of that limp." Foyet said as he threw a foldable cane at Reid.

"Thanks." Reid mumbled. "And I have papers saying that I'm disabled. Knee surgery went bad and they screwed it up more than they fixed it."

"Good idea." Foyet smiled. "It's a damn shame I have to kill you, because I could really use some help with another job, and you'd be perfect."

"No one's forcing you to kill me." Reid said.

"True, true. But where would that leave me? If I left room for discussion with all my deals, I'd get a bad name. Never living up to my word, and now I couldn't have that could I?" he said. "But still, once we leave the country, it's something to think about."

"We're going to take a black SUV. Fake license plate, of course. You're riding in the front with me; I don't want anyone to get suspicious when we're in the airport. I've got you a duffel bag with more make-up and stuff for later,too. I have some sources that are giving me a free room at a hotel. You're staying with me at ALL times. I know you're smart, and the deal was that you would be sure that Henry gets back to Miss JJ safely.

My friend has instructions to let your team go when we're safely out of the states. I fear that you may have to see my friend one last time. Your hair dye is coming out. And if he lays a damn hand on you, tell me. He's a sex addict, and I am sort of his sponsor. I have to control him before he's addiction gets too bad again." Foyet said.

"While you're with my friend, I will be giving Henry back to JJ. But don't think that you can go off now and misbehave. I have a bomb in that basement, and all your friends are dead this time. Got it?" Foyet asked.

"Yeah, I won't do it, I promise." Reid said.

"Good, now here he is now." With that, Foyet walked to the door. He grabbed his friend's shoulder, and pulled him close.

"Behave, Addicere." Foyet whispered.

'I will, Fortitudo." Foyet nodded, and left......

Reid had a plan. He needed Foyet's friend to contact his team for him, and he knew just how to get him to do it.

The friend touched up Reid's hair in less than five minutes. "There, that wasn't so bad. Your hair was just showing a bit in the back. You're fine now."

"Uh..........I think we can help each other out. You want to....uh......." Reid started.

"Have fun with you." the friend said with a smile.

"Yes, and I want to contact my team. Foyet doesn't have to know. I will let you play with me, and all you have to do it tell my team that we're going to France by the International Airport in West Southside." Reid said.

"You know I can't resist that offer. I promised Foyet that I wouldn't touch you." the friend said.

"So you agree?" Reid asked.

"Yes,yes. I will tell your friends that you're going to France by International Airport in West Southside. Now, please take off your shirt." the friend smiled excitedly. Reid nodded, and pulled off his shirt. "Now please keep going, and we don't have Foyet to say anything different......"

Reid didn't want to, but he didn't have a choice. If he didn't give him what he wanted. He'd be dead. If the team could get to him on time, he would have a chance. He knew that once he was up in the air, the team was safe from the bomb. The team wouldn't get to him on time at the airport, but they could contact the police. They could follow them,and have him before Foyet killed him.

"Brace yourself, because I am done being gentle......."Reid closed his eyes, and tried not to scream as the friend thrusted himself at him..........

".........No my poor Spencey!!!! I hope you guys liked it! :) It was sadly the only thing I could think of to get Reid to contact the team...... Oh, and the friend called Foyet strong in Latin, and Foyet called the friend addict in Latin. Its old talk to describe their relationship :) Pleaz R&R!"


	20. Ride

The End and What It's Worth-Chapter 20

Ride

".........HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! It seems as though I may have to change my profile pic now....Christmas is over :) Oh well. Pleaz R&R!"

"Damn it. Foyet's gonna kill me." the friend muttered once Reid and himself completed the first part of the deal. "I shouldn't have been so careless with you. Now look! You have scars and bruises everywhere!"

Reid silently moaned. He felt like crap. When the friend said he was not going to be gentle, he was not lying at all. Reid rubbed at his head in the spot where the friend has grabbed his hair roughly. A flashback of the greedy way his body had been violated flashed through his mind. He shook it off, and tried to hide his pain better.

"Come here." the friend ordered. "I'm going to put make-up on whatever I can." Reid sat back in the chair that he had when his hair was being fixed. The friend fussed over his face-trying to cover up that area first-where a bruise and two cuts laid on his cheeks. Once he seemed satisfied, he moved to his arm. Once that was done, he did Reid's neck. Reid gritted his teeth and tried his best not to make a sound as he covered up the painful bite marks at his neck.

"Wasn't that fun?" he whispered as he ran his hand through Reid's hair again. Reid resisted the urge to shake his head no. "Damn, I wish there was time to do it again, but we have to go now. Foyet's gonna be back soon. Take the make-up and reapply it when necessary. " he told Reid as he kept getting closer to him. He lightly kissed his neck, and ran his hand up Reid's thigh, slightly squeezing it. New flashbacks of what happened just minutes ago came to Reid. He shut his eyes tightly, and tried to ignore the friend's cold hands. Finally, he pulled back, and Reid opened his eyes.

"I heard the door open; he's back..........." the friend mumbled...

George Foyet smiled as he reentered the BAU basement-juggling baby Henry in his hands.

"Good news- your friend was in fact smart. So here is little Henry." Foyet said. JJ immediately jumped to her feet, and took her son from Foyet. "Have no worries, Miss JJ. Dr. Reid and I made sure that he was taken care of. "

"When will you let us go?" Prentiss asked.

"Assuming Dr. Reid does as he was told, a few more days. But that's only assuming. I've come to realize that Dr. Reid is a very unpredictable and clever man. His plan is quite brag-worthy. It's a damn shame that things have to turn out the way they will." Foyet hinted.

"And how would that be?" Rossi asked.

"Badly." With that, Foyet waved a good-bye, and left once again.

"I don't like the way that sounds." Morgan mumbled.

"Nether do I." Hotch ageed.

"Come here my chocolate muffin. Say hi to Henry." Garcia said after getting JJ's approval.

"He helps, doesn't he?" Garcia asked. Morgan just sighed, and looked away. For once, Garcia was wrong; the only thing that would calm him down now was knowing that his pretty boy would be okay.....

When Foyet came back, his friend was dismissed. "Looking good." he said with a wry smile. "You're cover is that you're my son and we're going to visit your mother who lives in France, where she works as a fashion designer. She owns her own shop there." Foyet said. "Good, look disinterested and pissed off at me. That's how sons are suppose to look. Now, let's go. Oh, but keep in mind that the basement's bombed, so no funny business." Reid nodded distantly, and started limping off with Foyet.....

As Foyet and Reid rode to the airport in the SUV, Foyet glanced over at Reid. He had been distant and seemed to be upset about something-well, besides the obvious. He was beginning to think that his friend had touched Reid, by the wasn't sure. The pressure or the lack of sleep because of his piercing nightmares may be causing it, too. Foyet had heard Reid screaming out at night. He had went to check on the younger man to see what was happening to cause the alarm. When he got to the room, Reid was hunched over on his make-shift bed- panting and shaking. Foyet left despite his curiosity, and silently left the room. Now, he was trying to gain Reid's trust, and the nightmares gave him a way in. He could use Reid as an apprentice of sorts, and he was beginning to wonder if he was really going to kill the kid.

"What was the nightmare about?" Foyet asked. Reid looked up from the window, and let his eyes meet Foyet.

"Excuse me?" Reid asked, still a bit shocked.

"You were screaming last night. I went to check on it, seeing if an enemy of mine had found you, and saw you panting and shaking on that bed of blankets. What was it about?" Foyet asked again.

''Uh.......I can't remember." Reid lied.

"Wow, that excuse? Really? You have an eidetic memory, and you were obviously frightened by it, so you must remember what it was about. If I cannot trust you to tell me what a mere dream was, how can I trust you to keep your word?" Foyet said- knowing he had him now. He knew Reid wouldn't let him think for a second that he couldn't trust him.

"I.....A few years a case went bad. I was drugged and tortured for two days." Reid said. His dream wasn't about Tobias, but he knew that Foyet would buy it.

"I'm assuming that it was about the case?"

"Yeah." Reid mumbled, shifting back to the window. Reid's eyes felt heavy as he stared outside. It had started snowing. His eyes watched carefully as he tried to stay awake. Unfortunately, he felt himself failing as his eyes drooped closed.......

Foyet looked to his right five minutes after they had stopped talking. His younger friend's body had relaxed. He had fallen to sleep. Foyet saw that his body was slightly shaking, either cold or frightened. He figured it was most likely both. He turned on the radio and let music play quietly as he drove in silence......

An hour or so later, Reid's fists clenched together. He whimpered in his sleep as his nightmare took its full effect......

".........Uh oh. That cant be good, especially since we all know that Spencey talks in his sleep........I hope this didnt disappoint! Pleaz R&R!"


	21. Nightmares

The End and What It's Worth- Chapter 21

Nightmares

".............Alright, you nice people got lucky! I didnt have time this week to write, but I got sick today, and Im missing some pretty major tests right about now........So yeah, here it is. Pleaz R&R!"

_An hour or so later, Reid's fists clenched together. He whimpered in his sleep as his nightmare took its full effect......_

Spencer Reid had started crying as he fell into another nightmare. He nearly screamed as the friend took off his shirt and let his body collapse on top of his own.....

Foyet frowned when he looked back at Reid. He was having a nightmare. He just continued driving, though. Nightmares were always a way inside the minds of his 'victims'. He knew that most people whimpered, screamed, moaned, or talked in their sleep. So far, the younger man seemed to be exhibiting most of these 'symptoms' or 'signs' of having a nightmare. It was most likely a recall of something that had happened to him. He doubted that it was really about what he had told him it was, but trust worked both way. If he told Reid that he doubted he was telling the truth, he would accuse him of not trusting Reid. If he was to carry out his plan, he would need to have his complete trust.

The friend was not holding out on him- making the experience as painful as possible. It was all Reid had to make sure he didn't scream out from the pain.

Foyet glanced back at Reid, who had broken out into a cold sweat. The nightmare was about ½ through, where the most painful part was. Most people woke up half-way through a nightmare, so they didn't get to see how it ended. Foyet had a feeling Reid already knew how it would end, though.

Reid pulled his emotions out of the situation. He tried his best to separate himself from the act that was being done to him. Reid closed his eyes, unable to watch any more.

Foyet knew that if he didn't wake Reid up now, they would both regret it. He would regret it because he knew Reid's trust in him would vanish if he didn't, and Reid would regret if he screamed out and showed weakness in front of Foyet. He reached out to shake Reid's shoulder aggressively, and Reid immediately shot up with a gasp, escaping his nightmare.

"You were having a nightmare." Foyet mumbled. "Maybe you should refrain for sleeping until we get to the airport." he suggested. Reid nodded. He had had not plans to fall to sleep, and now he was even more tired than he was before. Nightmares had a way of doing that to people.

"Sorry, sorry." Reid murmured as he ran one of his shaky hands through his hair. Foyet nodded, although he didn't know exactly why Reid would be apologizing.

"We're here. I hope you're ready, because if anything goes wrong I will activate the bomb and blow the whole basement of the BAU up. And don't forget who exactly is down there." Foyet said as he grabbed his duffel bag. He threw a red and black striped duffel bag at Reid, who promptly caught it. "Let's go, Josef."

"Okay Allan." Reid said, keeping in character. With that, Reid unfolded the cane Foyet had given him, and made they made their way to the airport......

Everything went according to plan. The passports had passed qualifications, the security had let them through all the checkpoints, and they were on the plane.

"Here, take this. I know it says no cell phones, but you're a young gothic kid who doesn't give a damn about the authorities. When the lady comes by and tells you to put it away, just roll your eyes and say whatever. Then put it in your pocket. I don't want anyone to get suspicious of us and a teen with an attitude doesn't exactly scream villainous." Foyet mumbled as he passed Reid a Black Berry flip phone. Reid nodded, knowing that Foyet was right. Just as he had said, a flight attendant came by and asked him to put hi phone away.

"Whatever." Reid mumbled as he rolled his eyes and put the cell away. He slouched down in his seat for an extra effect. Foyet smiled in approval.

"You catch on quick." Foyet said. He shifted towards his 'son', and made sure Reid was looking at him.

"I'm assuming that you want to know more about what will happen when we land?" Foyet asked. Reid just nodded. "When we land, we will be in France. That is not our last destination, though. We will stance in France for two days in the hotel that my friend has booked us. We cannot continue on until my other connections set up the Paris stay. There he will set me up with a permanent new identity."

"Is that also where you are going to kill me?" Reid said quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Josef the rules of the games have changed. Now, what makes you say I plan on killing you anymore?" Foyet asked. Reid just nodded, and looked out the window. It was going to be a long flight...........

".........A bit of a short one, but it works for what I want it to. And no, I am not done with the nightmares. For some reason it seems that I work nightmares into all my stories.......I hope u liked it! Pleaz R&R!"


	22. Flight 52

The End and What Its Worth- Chapter 22

Flight 52

".............In case yo havent noticed, my IM storys been put on the back burner. Im going to get my story FR started up and try to put in some updates of IM and Drabbles in between. Hopfeully, that slash story will be up soon, too (see FR prolgue for details or PM me :) Pleaz R&R and Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Id be nowhere w/o u guys!!!"

Foyet looked over at Spencer Reid periodically throughout the flight. He had fallen back to sleep.

Something wasn't right; he didn't know what had happened between Reid and his friend, but he had a feeling that something had in fact happened. He needed Reid sharp, and if he was distracted throughout the trip, he might slip and their cover might be blown. Foyet really didn't like killing babies- or even children- but he would do what was necessary to get his job done and over with. With America's BAU team, the British Intelligence Agency, the Chinese government, and god knew who else on his ass, he couldn't make any mistakes. One slip, one lingering look, one second too late to answer, and he was a dead man. He couldn't afford to have that- not again anyways.

"Excuse me sir, but would you like some peanuts?" a flight attendant asked. Foyet offered the lady his best genuine smile and nodded his head.

"Sure, I would love some peanuts." he answered. The lady smiled back, and gave him a pack of peanuts. Foyet took the bag of peanuts and opened them. He looked back at Reid, and he could see the gentle shaking of his hands. 'Damn it. He's having another nightmare.'Foyet thought.

"Hey Josef, wake up. Have some peanuts." he whispered. Reid woke up with a jump, but once he saw Foyet he visibly relaxed. 'Just a dream.' he thought to himself.

"Thanks Allen." he mumbled as he took a peanut. Foyet just nodded his head and held the bag up to Reid.

"Hey I will be right back- I'm just going to step into the bathroom." Reid said. Foyet nodded. But when he got up, Foyet put his hand on his arm. "Hey, are you wearing make-up?" he whispered.

"Yeah, your friend said you told him to put it on; you know, the disguise." Reid whispered.

"No,no. It's like blush. He told me he only used blush to hide scars and bruises. Did he touch you?" Foyet asked sternly.

"No! I would never let him! And if he had, I would've told you." Reid reassured.

"Then why are you wearing it?" he asked.

"He said it would help make the make-up stay on." Reid lied. Foyet just nodded, unconvinced.

"While you're in the bathroom, think of a better excuse." he said. Reid didn't respond- he just walked away.

When Reid closed the door to the small bathroom, he pulled out the make-up from his pocket. He looked himself over in the mirror, and sighed. He looked like hell; no wonder why Foyet had not believed him. He took the blush to his cheeks and carefully applied it. Once Reid was satisfied, he flushed the toilet and washed his hands of the make-up. He opened the door and took his seat next to Foyet once more. Reid slouched down in his seat and closed his eyes. He was still exhausted.

"Better now?" Foyet asked. Reid nodded- never once opening his eyes.

"I don't know if you should sleep right now. I don't want you having another nightmare and cause a scene." Foyet mumbled, barely audibly.

"Yeah, that would probably be best." Reid said tiredly.

"Here, have something to drink; it will help you stay awake." Foyet handed Reid a cup of water, and he gratefully drank it. "There's only a few hours left until we land. Do you think you could manage to stay awake? Foyet asked. Reid nodded in between small sips of water.

"It would help if I something to read." Reid admitted.

"When we land, we get get some books or something that you can use for the next plane trip. It's gonna be a lot shorter- only 2 hours- but it will be more efficient than renting a car. We can't take any chances of being found because we rented a damn car." Foyet quickly explained.

"Sounds like a good plan." Reid agreed, trying his best to stay conscious. Sleep was becoming more and more welcoming by the minute.

Suddenly, Foyet pulled the back of Reid's hair. "Hey!" Reid shouted. "Why did you do that?"

"You were falling to sleep. I can't have that." Foyet simply said. "And if you want to argue with me, I should remind you that you're lying to me."

"What?" Reid asked, incredulously. What did I lie to you about?"

"You're not telling me what your nightmares are really about. And my friend did do something to you, but you won't admit to what he did, which only makes me more suspicious. May I remind you that there's a bomb in the basement of the BAU, and all your little friends are just sitting ducks. You may want to reconsider your tone."

Foyet stopped talking when someone walked by. Now was a chance to plant the seed of their charade. "Now remember to be nice to your mother, Josef." Foyet said strictly.

"Yes, Allen." Reid said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey! I am your father and you will in fact call me father!" he stormed angrily.

"I'm just never going to be good enough for you, am I? I'm sorry that my precious little stepsister is so much better than me." Reid yelled back.

"Josef, we're going away because your grades are slipping, you're hanging out with druggies, you're getting into trouble, and you don't have any respect for me! Now, maybe if you spent some time with your real mother, she can set you straight. Sarah and I both agreed this would be best. Since you don't like your stepmother, maybe your real mother can get through to you." Reid just looked away. Foyet brought his hand to Reid's shoulder.

"Hey, you know I love you, right?" he asked more gently. From the looks of their neighbors on the plane, their plan was working. There was no way they would suspect them now. When Reid didn't answer his question again, he started talking more. "You do know, don't you?" Reid turned around to his 'father' with tears in his eyes and a hurt expression on his face.

"Then why do you tell me that you hate me EVERY damned day?" he choked out. Now, Reid found that he was only half acting. The words Foyet were speaking reminded him of a conversation he had had with his own father before he left Vegas.

"Excuse me sir, but do you want me to escort your son to the bathroom? I think you could both use some time to think about some things........" a timid flight attendant asked. He looked to be about 32, and he had short black hair.

"Yeah, thank you." Foyet answered with a nod. With that, Reid and the flight attendant went to the bathroom.

"Do you.............?" Reid started.

"Yes I know that you're name is Dr. Spencer Reid and you're with Foyet. I'm a medical doctor, er, was a medical doctor. I was in the British army when Foyet found me. He made my old identity die so I could start over new. My new name's Greg Tasson and I'm going to take a look at those wounds- specially your leg. Foyet told me what had happened. Keep in mind I'm only here to help you." he murmured. Reid just nodded, and let Greg shut the door behind him..........

".............Foyet really gets around, doesnt he? :) So a bit of a filler, but it was necessary to move on in the story. Pleaz R&R!"


	23. Cons and Pros

The End and What Its Worth- Chapter 23

Cons and Pros

"............No, I havent forgotten about you nice peeps. :) I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Pleaz R&R!"

"What wonderful event lead you to Foyet's company?" Tassen asked as he fooled with a few band-aid packs.

''We had a case. What lead you to his wonderful presence?" Reid asked.

"Good to know we both think highly of him." he mumbled. "Wait- what case? Who's us?" Tassen asked.

"I work, er, worked for the BAU, a unit of the FBI. My team was working a case where Foyet was the UnSub." Reid explained.

"Unknown Subject, I remember that term." Tassen said, nodding his head.

"What do you remember it from?" Reid asked as Tassen got his gauze out.

"When I was younger, I attended a few FBI training courses. Nothing much came of it, though. Instead of becoming a cop, I became an UnSub." Tassen smirked. "Funny how it all works out in the end. A basic con-artist working alongside an FBI agent."

"Is that how you met Foyet?'' Reid asked. Tassen nodded.

"Yeah, that's how we meant." he mumbled as he cut the gauze. "So, did your team catch George? You know, on your case. " hr added quickly.

"For a whole hour, yeah." Reid said. He winced as Tassen cleaned Reid's wound carefully.

"Relax; I'm a doctor." Tassen murmured distractedly. "Okay, when I said relax? I meant stop moving." he said, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry." Reid muttered under his breath. "Didn't expect it to hurt that bad."

"That doesn't sound go." the doctor responded. "It's _not _suppose to hurt that bad. Here, prop it up on......uh......How about that sink?" Reid nodded, and with Tassen's help, he got his leg onto the sink. As Tassen tried to find what was the matter with Reid's leg, a silence etched the air. Reid decided that if he was going to learn more about Tassen, now would be his chance.

"You said that were were a con artist and a doctor. Which one is it really? Or is It really both?" Reid asked.

"Uh......I did in fact go to med school, and I was hired as a doctor, but it was only a cover. Foyet and I were in an African village. We were on a sort of case, I suppose. He told the group leader that I was a great doctor from far away seas. That son of a bitch was always a damn good story teller- and he always knew exactly what to say and who to say it to. Once we got in, he had me take care of a few cuts and bruises, a case or two of the flu, you know, pretty routine stuff. But at nights, he would have me, you know, do my specialty stuff. " Tassen smirked. "Being a doctor was always my job; being a con artist? That was just my pastime. I never counted it as work, despite that fact that the con artist job paid more, because I was always just too fun and too easy. Damn, I miss those days."

"Things changed?" Reid questioned. Tassen gave Reid a quick look before answering.

"This damn economy has everyone on edge. Flying on airplanes, taking trains, getting bus tickets in foreign countries, riding boats, everything! They're all monitored now! Ever since the change, Foyet and I have been kept grounded. It finally got to the point where a few con artists started putting phony travel businesses together. And it worked; hell, it's still working! But it'll never be the same. Sooner or later someone's gonna catch them, and then all hell's gonna break loose." Tassen explained, dropping an accent all of a sudden.

"Are you from Scotland" Reid asked, eyebrows raising.

"Ah, yes I am. It takes me a minute to get rid of the accent when I'm talking to his clients or trying to keep cover, but even the best of us slip every now and then." Tassen explained.

"We're about done with your leg. You can let go now. I've still no idea what else could be wrong with it, but once we land, I will hopefully be allowed. I don't think we will have time, though." Tassen added.

"Alright, thanks." Reid mumbled.

"Alright, let's go now." Reid nodded, and let Tassen lead him out of the bathroom.

"We land in 5. I suggest you get ready." Tassen whispered as he walked Reid back. "Get ready for hell, kid." With that, he gently pushed Reid into his seat and kept walking.

"What did he say?" Foyet asked.

"He believes there's something wrong with it, but he would need to take a closer look. " Reid mumbled. Foyet just nodded. "He also said we're landing soon."

"When we land, we're going to go straight to the rental shop, well, set-up rental shop. Tassen's bookie friend is running the place, so he'll help us out." Foyet explained. Suddenly, Reid let out a low laugh. "What?" Foyet asked.

"It's just something someone told me once; an UnSub can be as clever as he wants, but he will never be as successful as he thinks he is if he doesn't trust someone enough to help them. I suppose he was right after all." Reid explained. Foyet smirked, and glanced over at Reid.

"Gideon was always clever, wasn't he?" Foyet said. Reid just nodded his head. "We're landing soon; you should start getting your things together, Josef." he added as a man walked by.

"Yes dad." Reid said as he rolled his eyes. Foyet smiled at that; he was glad that Reid was still playing along.

"Flight 52 will be landing now." a voice said over the speakers. With that, everyone gathered around the aisles-trying to force themselves out of the plane.

"I hope you're ready, _Dr._ Reid, because the real fun starts now." Foyet whispered as he walked off he steps of the airplane. "As soon as we get out of this airport, this whole charade is over." Reid nodded his head in understandment.

Foyet and Reid walked through the airport security without a problem. They were only about 50 miles away from their final destination now, and Foyet had decided to take a rental car the rest of the way.

"Once we get the rental, Tassen will check us into his hotel. Then, we can start finalizing the deal." Foyet said. Reid gulped; he had a bad feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong....

"...........NOW the fun part begins!! hehehe.......Pleaz R&R!"


	24. NotSo Safe House

The End and What Its Worth- Chapter 24

Not-So Safe House

".....Aw! Thanks everyone who reviewed! And I never expected the story to last THIS long! Gosh, this has become one monster of a fic! But thanks for staying with me!"

Tassen called Reid and Foyet over to the renting counter once their car was available. He gave them a devilish smile as he passed over the keys to Foyet. "Have fun you two." he smirked. Foyet gave him his signature smile as he caught the keys.

"You know we will. Take care, Tassen." Foyet replied.

"As the same with you." With that Tassen nodded, and Foyet guided Reid to their rental. "Come on now; we've got business to attend to." Reid just nodded, keeping his mascaraed eyes low, refusing to make eye-contact with anyone. Once they were both safely in the car, Foyet whipped out his phone. "A deal's a deal.'" he said as he dialed the familiar number.....

The friend was mumbling to himself incoherently when the call came in. He let his long fingers fumble through his messy, torn coat pockets until he found his disposable cell phone. "H-hello?" he stuttered.

"We're clear for landing; you know what to do." As quickly as the call had started, it ended with a beep. The friend nodded to himself as he threw the phone away. He grabbed his bus ticket in a mad rush to get to his final destination in Foyet's latest game...

"My friend has been informed to let your team free. Henry- and every one else- is safe now." Foyet said briefly. "But don't think you can misbehave now; I still have my eyes on the Jareau household." Reid nodded his understatement. "Good.

"Now, if we're not at our final destination by 6 pm, we have to stop. There will be a sort of safe house up the road from an older bar. If we do in fact have to use the house, do _not _under any circumstances say a damn word to anyone. That place is filled with whores and druggies, and I don't want any of them giving word to one another on the streets that there are a couple of Americans in the safe house. If talking is necessary, let me do it. I can fake an accent more convincingly than you, and I know French." Foyet warned.

"Are we using cover names?" Reid asked.

"No; we're not giving them ANY names. Everyone there who has a name is a fake name, and everyone there knows that. The safe house isn't exactly the type of place where you would share you real name. No one there will try to hurt us, but no one there will try to make friends with us, either. You show up, you sleep, you go out on the streets and find a new place the next day unless you have prior arrangements to stay longer. That's how it works here." Reid tilted his head so he was facing the window. He still couldn't fight the feeling that something was about to happen.

For the next hour, they both stayed quiet. Reid thought to himself about his plan during that time. He was beginning to doubt it would ever work; Foyet was too smart to be fooled.

"You should try to get some sleep, Spencer. I know you will probably have nightmares, but better he in this car with ma than with a house filled with druggies and prostitutes." Foyet said.

"Right." Reid mumbled, noting the use of his first name. Foyet was calm, why he was calm was a mystery to him. Reluctantly, Reid turned over so he was facing the window and closed his eyes. As he laid down and got comfortable, he realized just how tired he was. Before he knew it, his eyes were fluttering shut again. And just before he had fallen to sleep, he could have sworn that he had felt a hand drift underneath the sleeve of his shirt....

As Foyet's younger friend fell to sleep, he slipped his hand into his bag. He took out the syringe he had had Tassen prepare for him and worked his way over to Reid's arm. He gently made his way up his arm before he finally let it create a small hole in Reid's skin- letting the liquid flow through Reid's veins. Foyet knew his friend needed sleep, and having nightmares wouldn't help him any. The liquid would only help knock the younger man out so the nightmares would subside- if only for a few hours.....

When Reid woke up, he felt dizzy and his vision was unclear. He blinked a few times, hoping he could see better. "Did........did you drug me?" Reid slurred.

"Yes, and you're welcome. You needed to fall to sleep before we got tot he safe house, and I knew the only way that would happen would be if you didn't have another nightmare. So I slipped you a little thing my friend found for me." Foyet shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Thanks?" Reid said, still a bit confused from the drugs as he sat up. He moaned a little when a bit of sunlight crept into his field of vision.

"Light sensitivity." Foyet explained as he kept driving. "It'll pass soon as it gets later into the night and as the drugs clear from your system."

"How far are we?" Reid asked.

"Another hour." Foyet answered quickly. Reid just nodded in response. "Just rest; take it easy until we get there."

"Yeah, I don't think I will have a hard time with that one." Reid smirked.

"Sarcasm really does suit you." Foyet smiled.

"So I've been told." Reid mumbled, half asleep. Foyet didn't stop him from nodding off; he knew that an hour of sleep couldn't hurt him. For the rest of the car ride, Foyet stayed silent as Reid slept through the snowfall....

"Reid, wake up." Foyet said as he shook Reid's shoulders. He immediately jolted awake. "Remember, don't say a damn word." Foyet whispered as they shut their car doors.

"Alright." Reid mumbled. As Foyet and Reid took their first steps into the safe house, Reid looked around the room. It was designed with smoke-stained walls, blood-stained carpets, and bodily fluid-stained bed sheets. Foyet was talking to a red-haired, hazy-eyed Frenchmen, but Reid couldn't understand a word they were speaking. He just kept his eyes down and let his hair fall in his face. After another minute, the Frenchmen went away. Foyet put a hand on Reid's shoulder and pulled him in front of him. "Stay close; I don't trust these people." he whispered in English. Reid just nodded.

Foyet led Reid into a small room with two twin beds. This room had a lamp, a desk with papers and old cigarettes in it, once-white walls, and a faded red carpet. "Lovely little place, isn't it?" Foyet smirked. Reid let out a low laugh. "Do you want to sleep?" Reid nodded. "Alright; I'm gonna stay up, but you can get some sleep."

"If you want to sleep, I could stay up..." Reid offered. But Foyet shook his head no. "Why?"

"I don't trust these people- especially with you here. I've seen what they've done to people like you and me. I can't have you being hurt." Reid was about to ask Foyet something, but he cut him off. "Were you about to ask what they did to them?" Reid nodded. Foyet had chose to tel Reid this way so he could bring up what his friend had happened between him and his friend. "The same thing my friend did to you." Reid kept his gaze down. "You don't think I don't know what went on? That I didn't notice you were wearing make-up? Now I don't know why you didn't tell me, but you should have. An addict has to be on a very strict leash. You should know that."

"I'm sorry." Reid whispered.

"Don't apologize to me. It's only a sign of weakness." Foyet replied as he tossed a bag at Reid. "Get ready for bed. There's a bathroom in our room, right next to that closet." Foyet said, pointing to a dusty closet. Reid nodded and obediently did so.

A few minutes, Reid emerged from the bathroom in a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of sweats. Foyet had been spraying down the beds when he had gotten out. "I don't want to even fathom the vile, inhuman things these people did on the beds." Foyet spat. "At least this makes the smell go away." Reid just nodded, understanding what Foyet had meant by that statement. "Here, try to get some sleep on it. I will wake you an hours before we leave so you can collect your things and get ready. Don't worry about being hurt; I'm not going to lay a hand on you, and I won't let anyone else either." Reid nodded and took a deep breath, hoping Foyet was right. "Sleep well." With that, Reid drifted off into sleep again...

"....Alright, so not exactly wat I had expected to write, but its good enough :) I hope everyone is satisfied with this! Pleaz R&R!"


	25. Second Place

The End and What Its worth- Chapter 22

Second Place

"....BTW, I didnt know that 'apologizing is a sign of weakness' bit was from NCIS; Ive only seen a handful of the shows eps :) I notice a trend here, I say 'with that,' a lot. :) hehehe....review it if bugs you or if you love it. Heck, review to say if you like chocolate for all I care! And YAY! 100 reviews!!!"

The Friend walked not-so gracefully toward the BAU of Quantico. It was time to set the captives free.....and to give up his part of the deal.....

JJ jolted awake as the door opened once more. This time, it was someone different.

"Who are you?" Hotch asked.

"Foyet's....er....friend." he mumbled. "I'm here to let you guys go.'' he explained.

"Just like that?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah; just like that." he answered. "But before I do that, there's something I should tell you. It's a message from your agent, Dr. Reid."

"Is he okay?" Garcia asked.

"I honestly don't know, but I can tell you where they are." he said.

"Why would you do that?" Rossi asked.

"Because Dr. Reid and I made a deal of our own." the Friend answered, suppressing a smile. Prentiss gulped, not liking the sound of that.

"Anyway, I am suppose to tell you that Foyet and Dr. Reid are landing at the West Southside airport in France. They've landed a day ago, though. They're probably in an obscure motel or something like that by now, so I don't know how much help that is now. I suppose it is a start, though." the friend concluded.

"Wait, they're not even in the country?" Prentiss asked, shocked.

"I thought we already established that. Now it's time to go." With that, the BAU stood up, and exited the door one by one.

"You arrest me or give me up to the police? Foyet will have your friend's head." the Friend warned. The team just nodded- too worry about Reid to even care.....

Foyet watched his young 'friend' sleep with troubled breathing protectively. He had grown quite fond of the younger man and didn't trust the safe house they were in- especially the people in it. Filth of the city, robbers with a mask, prostitutes with diseases. France was a dirty place- even more-so than America was.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Reid began to stir in his sleep as a result. Foyet gently shook him awake and, once he was awake, helped the youngest walk to the bathroom. "Don't say a word and stay in here!" Foyet hissed as he threw Reid a blanket. Reid just nodded; he was trying to keep busy by pulling the blanket over himself and wrapping it around several times. "Good." Foyet muttered. He quickly shut the door as he left Reid alone in the dark.

Spencer Reid shivered in the darkened room, wondering was was happening on the other side of the door. He still had an irrational fear of the dark, so the room was less than comfortable for him. He tried to block out the voices of the other side of the door, and he was only successful when his eyes closed and his mind blackened.....

"Well hello, Foyet. Where's your little friend? You know, the short one with the glasses?" a former 'enemy' greeted. His name was Dan Houssif and he was the world's biggest pain in the ass. He was always in competition with Foyet as they crossed paths every now and then in their 'jobs'.

"What do you want?" Foyet spat.

"You never answered my question. Where's your little friend? He's not here with you, but someone else is...." he hinted.

"My friend's in China right now. What city is none of your business." Foyet answered coldly.

"I'm assuming you're hiding him in the bathroom." Dan said as he made his way around Foyet- inching toward a closed door.

"Get out." Foyet said calmly. "I haven't business with you."

"Well, I have business with you." his friend shot back childishly. Before Foyet could stop him, Dan had opened the bathroom door.

Dan frowned; no one was there. He turned on the lights, but he still couldn't see anyone.

"I came alone. Now leave!" Finally, Dan closed the door and was escorted out by Foyet.

When Foyet was sure that Dan was no longer looking, he darted to the bathroom. He turned on the lights. "Reid?" he called. Suddenly, the curtain to the shower was pulled open. Foyet smiled and started walking toward it. "You know the shower is even less sanitary than the beds." he smirked. "But nice save. To be honest, I thought you would have fallen to sleep." Foyet added as he helped Reid up from the floor- his leg complicating things.

"I did fall to sleep." Reid admitted. "But when I heard the other voice- Dan's voice- I immediately responded. I knew he would want to see me, so I hid." Reid explained.

"Well, maybe that FBI training of yours came in handy after all." Reid didn't respond, though. "Come on; I think it's time for us to leave this town. Did you pack?" Reid nodded. "Good." Foyet passed Reid his cane and grabbed both of their overnight bags. "Remember- keep your eyes down and don't say a damn word." Reid nodded in understanding.

Reid kept his eyes low as Foyet escorted him outside to the car. They got many questioning looks, but Foyet ignored them all. His main concern was getting himself and Reid in their car before they were caught by someone. Finally, they reached their safety, and drove off......

By the time the BAU got out of the building, Foyet's friend was gone. Morgan sighed, afraid they had lost him. "What the hell do we do now?" Morgan asked.

"We book a flight to France." Hotch answered.

"But he said that they already landed." Prentiss interjected.

"I know, but it's our best league right now." Hotch explained.

"How do we go about this case?" JJ asked.

"Like any other case. We have to ignore our personal connections and treat this no different. I know it's not going to be easy, but we have to try." Rossi answered.

"I can book the flight as soon as I get access to my computers again." Garcia volunteered.

"We're outside of the BAU right now, so that won't be too hard." Prentiss mumbled. Morgan smirked at that.

"Alright; let's get started......"

".......transition time! Will the BAU get to him in time? Lets find out :) Pleaz R&R!"


	26. A Change in Plans

The End and What its Worth- Chapter 26

A Change in Plans

"........THE END IS NEAR! But how near....no one knows. Hehehehe.... I wouldnt worry bout it too soon. Pleaz R&R! Also, there wont be much more of the team trying to profile Foyet cuz they already have a working profile-- just clarifying there..."

The BAU team was already on their way to France. They had boarded the plane a few hours ago, but they still had a long way to travel. Hotch and Rossi were chatting about Foyet's grand escape from the prison. Prentiss, JJ and Garcia were sharing stories about their families and down-time. The rest of them were either sleeping or-like Morgan-listening to their music players.

As they flied over the ocean and out toward a new country, they could only hope that they would find Reid on time.......

Spencer Reid and George Foyet stopped at the next rest station. "Get out of the car quickly." Foyet said as he speed-walked to the building.

"Why?" Reid asked- eyebrows raised. Suddenly, a display of orange-red flames spewed out from behind him. The rental card had just exploded.

"And that's why." Foyet smirked. "Come on kid- limp faster."

"Easier said than done." Reid mumbled.

"We will be getting new transportation from this point out. One of my friends will take care of the rental car and the passports. The good news is that we can get rid of this god-awful make-up, but the getup has to stay." Foyet looked behind him at Reid to see his reaction.

Reid gulped. No more make-up? That meant that he would see the marks...

"Is that a problem?" Foyet asked.

"No." Reid snapped quickly. "It's just that........the marks.....don't you think that-?" Reid started stammering.

"Don't you think that they will assume that I did it? Yeah. That's the whole point." Foyet answered.

"Why? Is it apart of our new back round?" Reid asked. Foyet nodded.

"I'm going to change into some baggy blue jeans and a muscle shirt. You're my boyfriend and I tend to get possessive over you. You do wrong thing I don't like and I beat the crap outta you." Foyet explained.

"Uh, we're in London- not Detroit." Reid commented.

"No, we're in ghetto London." Foyet smirked back. "And we're leaving soon anyways. We''re going to be in a gang territory until our final ride is ready."

"London has gang territoy?" Reid mused out loud. 'That was never in any of the guide books.' he thought.

"Yeah. Who woulda thunk it?" Foyet joked.

Reid jumped as a horn went off behind him. 'That's our ride." Foyet said- letting Reid know his suspicions were right. When Reid turned around, he was greeted by a stretch limo with a very familiar-looking driver.

"Hello again, Dr. Reid." the friend greeted. Reid gulped hard-having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. But when Reid studied the friend's face, he realized that he had a large burn covering his face.

"I told you he would be punished." Foyet whispered only loud enough for Reid to hear. "Come on; it's time to go." Reid nodded, and with Foyet's help, he got inside the stretch.

"They suggested a stretch so that we could change or sleep if needed. I will be in need of a change in clothes, but you on the other hand won't." This brought a frown to the friend's face. "If you want, I can give you a blanket and you can get some sleep." Then, in a whispered tone, he continued. "I _highly _suggest you take the second option. I know that you're uncomfortable around him, and I understand if don't want to be here. Unfortunately I am what your team calls the UnSub, so I get to decide what happens. "

"Uh, sure. I-I think I would like to sleep." Reid said- on script.

"Alright; I am sure you could use it." Foyet smiled. He reached to his left- where a small cubby had been mantled- and brought back a large blanket. He threw it over Reid's head and made sure his entire body was covered. At first Reid was taken aback by the action, but then he remembered who was driving the car. Of course Foyet wouldn't want his friend to lay his eyes on him while he was sleeping.

"Is this okay with you?" Foyet asked, although he was glaring at his friend.

"Yeah, this is fine." Reid said with a small nod.

"Good." Foyet muttered. "If I were you, I'd get comfortable because this is going to be a long ride."' Reid nodded although Foyet couldn't see it. Instead he sighed and pushed himself closer to the seat of the stretch.....

George Foyet kept a watchful eye on Spencer Reid while he glanced at his friend every so often.

"I'm sorry Foyet; I let you down." he whispered.

"I don''t want another meaningless apology from you. I will forgive you when you stop touching my associates." Foyet spat.

"Oh, so they're associates now?"

"Shut up! You _know _how this is going to end! Another meaningless argument with me WON'T CHANGE HOW THIS ENDS!" he yelled back.

"Great; you woke it." the friend mumbled. Foyet sighed in annoyance, and he turned his attention back to Reid....

Reid woke up when he heard the yelling again. He moaned quietly as he tried to roll over to see what was going on. But suddenly, a sharp pain shot up his stomach. He let out a short yelp- grabbing Foyet's attention. He felt the blanket being pulled off him and eyes squinting at him in curiosity.

"What is it?" Foyet asked.

"Stomach." Reid said through clenched teeth.

"Do you mind if I roll up your shirt-just to see if there's a bruise or something." Foyet asked. Reid gave him a reluctant nod. Foyet moved his body to where it was blocking his friend's view of the scene as he rolled up the bottom of the shirt. "Damn it." he muttered.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"Nothing to worry about right now." Foyet dismissed. "In the mean time, we have to pull over." he hinted. The friend nodded, and agreed to pull over to he nearest rest stop.

A few miles later, Reid and Foyet were walking out of the stretch and into an old rest stop restaurant that just so happened to be empty.

"Take a seat- I'm going to use the bathroom." Foyet murmured. Reid gave Foyet a small nod and headed to the table. A few minutes later, Foyet came back.

"We have business to talk over." Foyet started as he pushed a drink toward Reid.

"The other end of the deal?" Reid guessed. Foyet nodded. "When.....when are you going to..?"

"To kill you?" Foyet guessed as he shook his head. "Reid, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to do something much, much worse."

"W-what are you going to do?" Reid asked-flashbacks of the friend crossing his minds.

"I'm not going to kill you, Dr. Reid." Foyet restated. Then, with a serious, almost sad look, he continued. "I'm going to make you help kill me.....''

".........duh-duh-duuuuh! Hehehehe..........Pleaz R&R!"


	27. Dying Changes Everything

The End and What Its Worth-Chapter 27

Dying Changes Everything

"......As much fun as I am having with this story, I cannot WAIT until I finish this monster! It has 26 more chaps than it was suppose to! Ah well, at least Im having fun :) I hope you guys are too! Pleaz R&R! Ooh, wait! One more thing: Theres a story(or was?) on FF called the Unspoken Pact in which Spencey and Morgan were kidnapped and apparently Morgan knew who was doing it..Does anyone know what happened to it?"

_"W-what are you going to do?" Reid asked-flashbacks of the friend crossing his minds._

_"I'm not going to kill you, Dr. Reid." Foyet restated. Then, with a serious, almost sad look, he continued. "I'm going to make you help kill me.....''_

"What? Why.....why do you want that?" Reid asked, stunned.

"Because I'd die soon anyways. Not only is this damn lifestyle of mine a safety hazard, but I have cancer now, apparently. I figured why not bite the bullet a few months sooner- save future pain and the chance of dying suddenly in front of a costumer. Don't want that happening now do we?" Foyet smirked.

"Where is the cancer?" Reid asked.

"Lungs, but my doctor friend, Tassen, thinks it could move to my brain. He said if it did, I would die sooner than the few months we first thought, and it would be a lot more painful. He gave me options, but I made my own. He wasn't too happy about it, but he really doesn't have a choice in the matter." Foyet answered.

"Why do you want my help?"

"Because I am not going to kill you. I wanted you to help me with something else, but dying changes things. So now you're going to help me die without involving the FBI, go home to your little BAU family, and forget about this whole thing."

"Just like that.....you're going to let me go?" Reid asked in disbelief.

"Like I said Doctor, there's been some complications. " Foyet murmured.

Reid just gulped, letting his hand slip down to his stomach. He had forgotten about the issue he seemed to be having with it today. His action didn't go unnoticed by Foyet, but for the moment it was dismissed.

"My friend doesn't know yet; we can't talk about it in front of him. Agreed?" Reid just nodded his head, finding himself with a loss for words. "We should go now." Foyet said after a moment of silence.

"Right." Reid said barely audibly. Before Reid and Foyet carefully returned to the car- both careful of their own injuries- they shared a knowing look of both fear and worry.

Reid was pushed back down tot he couch- feeling the sudden presence of a blanket on top of him again. 'How am I going to get out of this.....?'

Haley Hotchner was upset; she hadn't seen or heard from her husband in at least four days, and she didn't know where he was. If his team had gotten an urgent case, he should have at least gave her a text saying so. After the fifth day, she had gotten fed up with it, and called the BAU.

"Hello, may I speak to Agent Aaron Hotchner; I am his wife."

"I'm sorry, but his team isn't here at the moment." a secretary answered.

"Do you happen to know where they are right now?"

"No; his team doesn't have a case right now."

"Really?" She couldn't believe this; where was he? "Are you sure."

"Yes ma'am." the timid woman said quickly.

"Alright, thanks anyways." she muttered, angry.

"But there is one thing....." the woman added quickly.

"What is it?"

"I know this is none of my business, and I shouldn't be doing this, but he recently bought a ticket to France."

"France?" Why would he be in France....? "Thank you so much. Have a great day." she muttered as she grabbed a few things from her closet. With that, she hung up. Once she had grabbed a few more things, she entered Jack's room, stuffing a few clothes items into a duffel bag. Deciding it was too short notice to call for a babysitter, she decided to bring Jack with her. "Come one honey, we're going to go see Daddy now...."

The team was on full-alert mode as the had split up on their massive search for George Foyet and Spencer Reid. JJ had contacted the local authorities, and they agreed to let the team help them on their new first priority. "I am glad your team brought this to our attention. I can't believe we never found out he was back in the country. Foyet's a mess of trouble; trust me when I say we want him arrested just as much as your team does." the French-accented FBI agent said quickly. Devion Kurk was the head of the FBI (French Bureau of Investigation); he had taken in a particular interest in the Foyet Case, and he promptly agreed to work side-by-side with the Americans to catch the son-of-a-bitch.

"Thank you for allowing us to help. As you know, Foyet has our youngest agent with him." JJ started.

"If he's still alive." Kurk mumbled. "Er, sorry."

"I understand what you mean; we also believe it is highly unlikely that he is still alive, but we have to remain situated under the assumption he is until otherwise evidence comes up." JJ explained.

"I've heard a few stories about your team- Agent Hotchner,Morgan, Garcia, Prentiss, Rossi, Dr. Reid, and yourself if I am correct." JJ nodded in reassurance. "Some of the greatest minds in the world, I've heard. So far I can't say that I disagree." he smiled. JJ smiled back at his attempt to be light-hearted. But sooner than later, the moment passed.

"So, where exactly has your team set up? I can get my team to cover the areas they aren't."

"Agents Rossi and Prentiss are in the Southwing Street area, while Agents Hotch and Morgan are covering Westpoint. Garcia, our technical analysis, is setting up with your own tech right now. " she summarized.

"Alright; I will have Dave King and Gerald Wolf, our snipers, set up on the roofs on Eastpoint street and James Street. Marcia Reddle and John Wolf will be on Rocketfilt Street."

"Brothers?" JJ guessed.

"Yeah, it was sorta of packaged deal." Kurk smirked.

"Our last agents pair, Jarred Remsey and James Wolley, will be on Citypoint." he concluded.

"Gosh, I just wish that the local cops in America would cooperate just half as well as your team has." JJ smiled.

"Oh trust me, I know how you feel. I'm just trying to make this as easy as possible for the lot of us."

"We have one more red-zoned street that isn't covered." JJ muttered suddenly.

"Then we should cover it; you've worked in the field before." Kurk suggested.

"It looks like we have to." she sighed. Kurk smirked at her before escorting the American outside to the streets of France, on their way to hopefully find Reid....

Haley Hotchner checked into her hotel room and fed her son before taking him outside to start their search for her husband...

".......why Haley, why/!??! hehehe.....this is why she should trust him more :) hope I didnt disappoint! Have I ever said I love you guys? Hehehe... :) Pleaz R&R!"


	28. Stockholm Syndrome

The End and What Its Worth-Chapter 28

Stockholm Syndrome

"...........As so many of you have stated, Haley complicates things. A lot. Hehehe....Pleaz R&R!"

Spencer Reid knew it wasn't rational; he knew that the voice talking to him in the back of his head didn't belong to him. He knew what he was feeling was dangerous and stupid, and he knew that he had to somehow overcome it. Reid had had anthrax, post traumatic stress disorder, addiction, along with the occasional flu and fever, but never before had he suffered Stockholm Syndrome.

Reid had figured it out when Foyet had first told him he wanted to commit suicide. His heart had started beating rapidly, he started to feel upset and distressed, and his first thought was 'why don't I make him happy?' When the thought first crossed his mind Reid felt afraid. He didn't know why he felt that way; he wasn't 'in love' with Foyet, at least he didn't think he was. He also was afraid because he had never felt that way before, and he didn't want to feel that way toward Foyet. He had kidnapped Reid and forced him to hop planes with him; it was never his job to make Foyet happy. Besides, Foyet wanted to kill himself because of the cancer, not because he was depressed.

The sound of a door slamming drew Reid out of his thoughts. He was supposed to be sleeping; Foyet wouldn't be happy to see that he was still awake. Foyet walked in with a serious look on his paling face with a grocery bag in his hand.

"I see you're still up." he said as he threw the bag down. "As I expected you would." Foyet beckoned Reid over to him, and he obediently followed orders. "I would sit here and argue with you about you sleeping habits and ability to follow directions, but I honestly do not see the point of it anymore. So instead I am going to tell you about our next disguise. This is going to be our last one, I am afraid. Like I said before, I'm going to be disguised as an abusive boyfriend and you as the unfortunate victim. We're going to set up a bomb at the hotel I was telling you about when we first started this whole charade. When we are there, I will have another friend of mine make the bomb for us."

"Then what?" Reid asked, his heart sinking at the very thought of Foyet's death.

"Then you go home." Foyet said quickly. Before Reid could ask anymore questions, Foyet had thrown a pack of pills at Reid, who in return gave him a questioning look. "You have an infection. I don't know how bad it is, but I know these will help. They will also help you sleep." Reid still looked at him with a look that clearly said he didn't trust Foyet. "What, you think I would string you along this far just to poison you? Do you think I am going to drug you again? I only have your best intentions at mind, really. You should know this by now. Take the damn pills." he said hastily. Without another thought, Reid decided he should 'take the damn pills'.

"Get some rest; we're moving tomorrow." With that, Foyet left an on-edge, confused and slightly disorientated Reid alone in the rented hotel room....

Haley found herself wishing that she had paid more attention to her high school French Class. People all around her were speaking the foreign language with such ease, but she found herself having no clue as to what they were saying.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Jack whined.

"I know, Sweetie. We will get something to eat later on, but in the meantime you can have these fruit snacks. Okay?" she gently answered. Jack nodded, and gratefully took the snacks.

As Jack ate his snack, Haley continued her attempt to find someone who spoke English. "Excuse me sir!" she shouted at a well-framed man with loose-fitting black clothes.

"Yes?" the man answered with a slight accent.

"I'm from America, and I'm here with my son. We're looking for my husband, but it seems as thought we've gotten a little lost." she said, relief evident in her voice.

"No worries; I think I can help. I work with the FBI here; I know the area pretty well." he smiled. "Where are you heading off to?"

"The FBI? My husband works with the American FBI." Haley said with a smile. "Oh, my names is Haley Hotchner." The Frenchman shook her extended hand, a smiling crossing his own face.

"John Kurk; my older brother's with the FBI here. I guess it really is a small world." he charmed. "Anyway, where are you heading?"

"I'm not exactly sure; I don't know where exactly he is; I lost his track and we haven't decided on a hotel room yet. I think he may already have one checked out for us, if that helps."

"Well, I could as my brother to pull a few strings for me. You know, have his technical analyst go over some hotel check-in lists and such. In the meantime, let's get your boy here some food."

"Thank you so much." Haley answered.

"Oh, no problem." With that, Haley picked her little boy up and followed John to wherever he was taking them.....

"I appreciate your cooperation on this case, Agent Kurk." Hotch said as he speed-walked to catch up with the younger agent.

"Like I told your liaison, I just want to catch this SOB." Kurk smirked.

Just as Hotch was going to comment, he heard someone behind him yell his name. "What is it, Morgan?" he asked when Morgan pulled up next to the duo.

"I tried to call you, but it didn't go through. It said your cell was off."

"Right; it died a while back so I left it on the charger." Hotch quickly explained. "Sorry; I forgot to tell the team."

"Now worries; I just wanted to know who my partner was." Morgan said.

"You were paired with your boss here." Kurk said. "We wanted to keep our teams separate for this one; that way everyone knows each other well enough to separate the tasks among the pairs according to each person's weaknesses." he explained.

"Well, it's good to know that you're just as dedicated as our boss-man here." Morgan smirked.

"Us 'boss-mans' have to stick together." Kurk answered sarcastically. Both of the BAU agents had to laugh at that. "On a more serious note, we're planning the city stake-out to start in four hours. Will your team be ready in time?"

"The team's ready now; in four hours they're going to need more coffee." JJ joked as her heels clamped on the floor.

"Ah, Agent JJ, er, Jareua." Kurk corrected.

"JJ's fine; everyone on my team calls me that." she smiled politely.

"Now that we're all acquainted, we should start focusing on the lay-out of tonight- figure out which areas are most crucial. " Rossi put-in.

"Good idea; I will gather up my team. Meet at the conference room in five?" Kurk suggested. The BAU team nodded. Once Agent Kurk left the room, Hotch decided to use the opportunity to address his team personally.

"I know that Reid is a valid member of our team and that we all feel emotionally attached to this case. Keep a clear mind and try to stay positive about this. I know that there is a very good chance that Reid is dead, but there's an even chance he's still alive. Treat this like a normal case. The French FBI have been so great about this case; I don't want our bad moods to affect our work. It really is the least we owe them for their kindness." Hotch said in his monotone voice. The team nodded in understandment. "Any questions about anything?"

"No sir."

"Alright; let's head over to the conference room then." With that, the team shuffled in the direction of the conference room....

The net morning Reid awoke to the sound of a whipping wind and speeding cars; it only took his mind a few moments to realize that he was in back in the limo.

"Where are we headed?" the friend asked.

"Head north for two hours, turn on to freeway 97 and make a U-Turn down to Main Street on Fifth." Foyet instructed. The friend nodded to show his comprehension.

"When we will meet again?"

"I can't say; I have work out of the country next and it may take me a while before I return." Foyet lied calmly.

"Is there any way that I could contact you?"

"No, Prozzie. It's a closed client, meaning they're paying more than extra to keep it confidential. My guess is that it's some political cock-out who has something to hide."

"You called me by my name; you've never done that before." the friend said accusingly, almost suspicious of his 'friend.'

"Is Prozzie not your name?" Foyet smirked.

"You cocky SOB." Prozzie laughed. "You're jut lucky that little playmate of yours is sleeping still."

It was only then did Reid realize they didn't know he was awake. He decided to stay quiet, wanting to hear their conversation.

"What was your mother thinking? Naming you Prozzie...." Foyet asked. He didn't actually want to know, but he had a feeling that his little playmate (as Prozzie has so loving dubbed Reid) was waking up.

"My mother was a street worker- banged any guy willing to spend a buck. A couple of ol' soldiers came by one day. She said she'd give them a discount. She ended up falling in love with one of them. They were together for five years before they married. They finally decided to marry. I was conceived on their honeymoon. They went to this little lover's get-away on Prozzie Street. Amazingly, it was the first time they had done it." Prozzie smirked. "He took her off the streets-gave her a home. They settled down, got a 9 to 5 job, and got cozy. Then he got called back to Afghanistan. He was killed a week later; she got notice of it two months after it happened. Everything changed after that. She was left to take care of me, a house bill to pay, and no job. She sold the house, got a dirt-cheap apartment, and went back to the streets. She started using drugs after that. Eventually, one of her costumers killed her. No one knew what exactly happened, and since I was only 2 at the time I don't remember any of it. I was put in the orphanage. When I turned 16 I was finally adopted by a killer who needed an apprentice. And that's when I got into our line of business." he droned on. "You know, I still think I would have became a killer without the guy's help. I think killing is a natural instinct that you are born with, not born into. I don't think it can be prevented, but just delayed. There will always be the deep-down gut feeling that something's missing, and until you satisfy that craving, you'll be denying who you were born to be. Killers are part of our life system anymore. They help balance everything out. Killers give those do-good heroes something to be a hero about. Without us, there wouldn't be such thing as a hero."

"I think that's the smartest thing I have ever heard you say." Foyet smirked. "And I happen to agree."

"We all do, Foyet, no matter if we want to admit it or not. We all think alike in these ways- these insincere, egomaniac, narcissistic ways."

"Well, aren't we a bit negative today." Foyet joked.

"No, I've just been thinking." Prozzie mumbled.

"Dear friend, nothing good can become of your thoughts." Foyet smiled.

"You know me too well." Prozzie smiled back. "I just have the feeling that something bad is going to happen, and I don't think we'll both get out of this one."

"Never trust your feelings- they just blind you from the truth." Foyet lied. He knew that Prozzie was on to him, but he refused to admit it to himself. He had gone too far to have his plans ruined by a gut feeling.

"I think he's waking up. We should probably keep quiet now." Foyet added. Prozzie nodded, knowing Foyet was right.

For the rest of the trip, Reid mused over what he had just overheard with a heavy blanket over his head. He was thankful for the blanket, though, because his stomach was hurting and he felt feverish. He had a sneaky feeling that the medication wasn't working.

Foyet stared out the window, knowing all the while that Reid was up. He needed to hear their conversation, though. He knew it would help them both in the end. Foyet decided to close his eyes and try to get some sleep, knowing that he was going to need a lot of energy for what he was planning next....

".......I think this was my fave chap from this story...Sorry about the 'the friend' bit, but I had been thinking a lot about him, so I decided to add it. Nice name right? Hehehe.....Pleaz R&R!"


	29. Both Sides Now

The End and What Its Worth-Chapter

Both Sides Now

".........Its been a while. I apologize. Check out my profile pic for an awesome CM product!! It looks like MGG designed them!! Oh, and its NEVER TOO LATE to join in on my contest! Or at least vote in it!! Pleaz R&R! One more thing: Sorry about dropping that bombshell...Youll see why I did it...eventually...."

"Jack, please don't run off, okay?" Haley Hotchner requested in a worried tone. She was terrified that she would turn around only to find that her son had ran off, part of the reason why she made him walk in from of her on the rare occasion they do go to the mall.

"Don't worry, Haley, he seems smart enough to know better." John smiled as he lead the family to his own apartment.

"Yeah, well I've seen enough case files lying around the house to know that all parents think that until it actually happens." Haley mumbled, ruining the man's playful spirit.

"I guess you're right." John sighed.

"Do you have children?"

"Me? No, not yet, anyways. I'd like to, but that would involve finding someone first. I haven't been in love with anyone since my girlfriend died of cancer in '08." Haley just nodded, now regretting bring up the subject. "We're almost there." he said, changing the topic.

"Good, I think my little guy's getting tired." Haley said with a smile.

"Well, he can sleep after a meal." John laughed. Haley smiled, glad that she had found such a perfect stranger...

"Thank you for your services." Foyet said as he escorted Reid out of the limo.

"My please, Foyet." Prozzie smiled back. "I hope our paths will cross again."

"Me too." With that, Prozzie drove away.

"I hope you're ready, Dr Reid, because this is where things start getting even more complicated." Foyet said as they walked through the streets of what Foyet had dubbed 'the ghetto part of London'. Reid was slightly behind Foyet due to his bad knee, but he managed to stay fairly close to the other man.

'As if my life depended on it...' Reid added in his thoughts.

"Is this where our new identities start?" Reid half asked, half guessed.

"Precisely; another, may I add less emotional, friend of mine can help us with this. And don't worry, he's not going to touch you."

"I wasn't worried until you said that." Reid mumbled. Foyet just smirked.

"How's your stomach?" Foyet asked, swiftly changing subjects.

"It's been better." Reid answered bluntly. Truth be told, it hurt. A lot. He wished Foyet had told him what was wrong when he first looked at his stomach, but at the same time he didn't think he really wanted to know. It could be anything, and if Foyet wasn't telling him what it was, he was keeping it from him for a reason. And since Reid now felt an irrational trust for Foyet, he was willing to think that he meant the est for him.

"Good." Foyet mumbled, knowing that Reid was lying. At the moment it didn't much matter, but he knew what would become of that stomach ache soon enough.

"Well hello there stranger." a friendly voice smirked from behind them. Foyet and Reid turned around-Foyet with a smile on his face.

"Julian; it's good to see you." Foyet greeted. A petite brunette with big red glasses,a sparkly brown v-lined dress,matching brown leggings, even sparkler brown pumps, and an oversized aqua-colored tote bag (Reid's first thought was that 'Julian' looked like Garcia).

"You must be Dr. Reid." she smiled. Reid gave her a small nod.

"We just need a small make-over. A change of clothes, really, but we couldn't go out and buy new clothes with half of London looking for us." Foyet explained.

"What's your over this time?" she asked.

"I'm his abusive, control-freak of a boyfriend and he's obviously the abused boyfriend."

"Easy enough. Come, come!" she beckoned as she started walking. As they were ushered by, Reid thought that she could have been a Garcia in another life....

A few hours later Foyet and Reid left the young woman's company. Foyet now wore a a baggy sweater, even baggier jeans, and a black hat. Reid wore Foyet's arm, long sleeves,and an average pair of dark-washed jeans.

A few hours after their encounter with Julian, Foyet had them back on the road, traveling to their final destination...

The hotel where Foyet was going to kill himself...

"Agent Kurk, are you and your team ready?" Hotch asked. Kurk nodded before summoning over his team.

"King;Wolf!" Before another second passed, a younger-looking man (not much older than Reid) with long black hair that covered about half of his hair jogged alongside a slightly older man with blond-brown scruffy hair on the top of his head and a very ex-military vibe. They were both very lean and had guns in their hands. After seeing then guns, he realized they were the snipers. He assumed the youngest one was Wolf, while the military-like one was King.

"Say hi to the BAU team." Kurk requested.

"Hello, sir. It's a pleasure meeting you." King said with an extended hand. Hotch shook it as he mentally noted the lack of accent on this man. He must have moved to London just recently, Hotch thought.

" 'Bonjour, sir; nice meeting your acquaintance." Wolf said with a mischievous grin. He was, with no doubt, a local.

"Pleasure meeting you all." Hotch greeted back.

"I'm going to keep my snipers here on separate ends of the city; there will always be a van in walking distance of them both in case someone needs back-up." Kurk explained.

"Sounds like a good plan." Morgan commented.

"Very organized, too. It'll assure that we'll cover most of the red-zoned areas, also." Prentiss agreed.

"Alright, everyone ready to go?" Kurk asked both teams. A series of nods and 'yeses' followed.

"Let's get started, then...."

Haley thanked John for the meal before heading out of the man's house. She also thanked him for pulling some strings to get her husband's hotel room information.

"Take care Haley, and call me if you run into any trouble." John said with a smile. Haley nodded and left the house.

Jack walked alongside Haley as they traveled through the street markets of London. She didn't know what she would find at her husband's hotel, but she knew that she had to find out....no matter what. Haley looked back down to see her son, but instead she frowned. He wasn't there.

"Jack?" she called out. Nothing. "Jack!" Still no answer. "JACK?!" She looked around frantically, but to no prevail. She still hadn't found him. She turned around again, but this time she saw a little boy with black hair start running in the opposite direction.

It was Jack.

She started running in the same direction as Jack, hoping she would catch up with him....

Reid swallowed hard as Foyet lead him to the top of the roof. They had finally reached the hotel, and it was time now. Foyet was ready to die. Reid glanced down the end of the roof, seeing a vaguely familiar little boy running by them. He shrugged it off, though. Instead, he helped Foyet arrange the final things- a gun sitting on the edge near Foyet, a wallet he had left so Reid could buy a plane ticket home, and other such things.

Reid lowered his head, ashamed of his newly-found feelings. His mind was racing, thinking about his stomach pains, his team, Henry, Jack, Foyet...everything and everyone. He didn't want to be where he was right now, but he knew he didn't have a choice. Instead, he braced himself for what was going to happen next.

If only he knew that things were not going to go according to plan....

".....Gee, I wonder who the little boy is? Hehehe.....Pleaz R&R! OH! And I wont be here next week. Gonna be outta town....."


	30. The Last Resort

The End and What Its Worth-Chapter 29?

The Last Resort

"..........Alright, so I have a goal to finish this before I leave next Tuesday. Psh. Like thats gonna happen!! Pleaz R&R! OOOOoh, and I actually did research on the last revelation part (u will understand later) It has been reported and if you want a link I can give it to you :)"

"JACK! STOP!" Haley screamed at her son, who was now entering the foreign hotel. She ran into the building, throwing the glass doors out of her way. "JACK!" But he kept going, ignoring her. The little boy climbed up the stairs, one floor at a time. Finally, he reached the top of the hotel- the roof. Jack giggled as he ran to the very top, his mother close behind him. Finally, Haley caught up with him.

"Jack! You are in SO much TRUOBLE!" she cried as she picked up her son.

It was in that moment in which Haley realized they weren't alone on the roof. She pulled Jack closer to her, getting ready to head off the roof.

"Please, Miss Haley, stay." the man smiled. Haley gulped as she looked up at the man. He looked vaguely familiar to her, as if she had seen him somewhere...

And then she remembered. He was Foyet. Aaron's team had locked the man away, and it had just became evident to her that he had escaped.

"Ah, I see you remember me." Foyet smiled. "Well don't be shy. Come here!" She picked Jack up and slowly walked closer to Foyet. Her eyes darted around, taking in her surrounds.

"Foyet, let them go." Reid said in a cold voice.

"Now, now Dr. Reid." Foyet t'sked. "You know I can't let them go. Wrong place, wrong time. Tell me this isn't fate?" Foyet smirked.

"Please, let us go." Haley asked, although she was trying to stay strong. She knew that the UnSub wanted her to feel fear, but she couldn't help but feel that fear. Suddenly, a new thought occurred to her.

'Why is Dr. Reid here?' she thought. He was just a kid;he had no business in the FBI to begin with. Why was he with Foyet, an UnSub? Was he kidnapped? Here against his will? An apprentice? There were too many possibilities to even consider.

"You shouldn't have came here, Haley. Me and my new friend here were in the middle of something life-changing." Foyet continued. I suppose that you could stay for the show, anyways."

"NO! Let them leave! Jack doesn't need to see this!" But Reid's cries were ignored.

"Why are you here, anyway? You live in America, not England."

"I came to see my husband." Haley said with a shaky voice.

"Why?"

"Because he's here to find you and I wanted to be here for him when he did." she spat back.

"Temper, temper! I guess that runs in both sides of the family, then." Foyet joked.

"Foyet, they have nothing to do with this; they're here for Hotch, not you." Reid said, suddenly finding it hard to speak with confidence.

"Shut up!" Foyet yelled. "Anything related to your precious SSA Aaron Hotchner IS my business!"

Reid had a bad feeling all of a sudden. He had a feeling that Haley being in London wasn't a coincidence, that Foyet wanted to lure Hotch to the hotel. He wanted the team on this roof at this exact moment in time. And kidnapping him, telling him that he was going to kill himself......

It was all a trap.

Foyet was never going to kill himself; he just needed an excuse to bring Reid with him on the roof. He needed Reid to think he needed help killing himself so he could use both Haley and Reid as bait. He was assuming that Foyet wanted two people as bait in case things got messy......

"Let him go." Haley suddenly said.

"Excuse me?"

"Let Dr. Reid go; he's the one that has nothing to do with it. If you want to bait my husband up here you can that with just me." Haley added, her voice growing a bit stronger.

"So let my friends here slip off with your son? Don't think so. " Foyet laughed.

"And why not?"

"Because that wouldn't be any fun. And besides, I have another plan." Foyet answered.

"What plan?" Haley asked.

"Well first off, I'm not killing myself." Foyet smirked. "And I believe the rest of my plan has just arrived...."

"Hotch! We've got something down here!" Prentiss said into her radio.

"We don't just got something down here, it's Foyet!" Rossi added.

"Are you sure?" Kurk and Hotch asked at the same time.

"I've got visual on the area being questioned!" Gerald Wold yelled into the intercom.

"Yeah, I'm heading that way! Back up under-way!" John shouted back, running with Marica to catch up to the scene.

"Pull in with caution; cover each other the best you can. Foyet's a risk-taker, and there's not much he isn't willing to sacrifice to get what he wants." Hotch said.

"I'm coming in! Everyone get into position!" Kurk replied.

"Ready?" Hotch asked one last time.

''Ready." said the snipers.

"Ready."

"Ready."

With that, the hotel was finally surrounded...

"Foyet, please!" Reid begged, finally putting all the pieces together.

All the supplies he had brought...the bag that Foyet wouldn't tell him what was in it....the gun....bringing himself.....leverage.....Whatever Foyet was planning on attacking the team with was hidden in that bag. Now if only he could warn his team.....

But then there was that stupid thought that still worried more about Foyet than his team. Reid tried to shrug it off, but this time he couldn't. The thought wouldn't go away.

And then there was what-another revelation for Dr. Spencer Reid: his stomach pains. When they had first started, it was out of stress and anguish. But after a while, it became real pain. And then there were more symptoms. The headaches, mixed feelings, the moments those mixed feelings left and he was struck with confusion, and the disorientation. When Foyet was looking at his stomach and told him not to worry about it, he had felt a slight stinging in his stomach. Thinking back, he remembered that he had never truly seen what Foyet was doing, but there was something in his hand. ….

A needle.

Foyet had drugged him. With what, he wasn't sure, but due to his symptoms he guessed a small dose of a psychedelic. Maybe an LSD, peyote, or a psilocybin mushroom....In a small dose, he could have easily just felt the little he did. He was lucky Foyet wasn't giving him full doses, or he'd be in serious trouble.

But why would Foyet want him to have those symptoms? Simple- he thought. He wanted him to turn on his team and help him get away again. He hadn't lied when he said that he needed Reid's help; he just needed Reid's help on something else.

So now Reid lay between Haley and Foyet- his team and local cops surrounding them. His common sense said to help his team, but the poison told him that he should only help Foyet. The internal conflict was what Foyet was hoping would happen to Reid. It would almost assure Foyet that Reid would turn, but Reid wouldn't allow that.

Reid watched as Foyet smiled, his attention turning back to the staircase. Both Haley and Reid looked back at the staircase, fearing the worst.

"Foyet, let them go." Hotch said, his hands in the air.

"Ah, Agent Hotchner. Nice of you to join us." Foyet smiled.

"Haley, Jack, and Agent Reid have nothing to do with this. Let them go and take me." he said in a stern voice.

"Huh- Haley here said the same thing." Foyet smirked.

"She was right, let them go." Hotch commented.

Hotch glanced over to his youngest colleague, assessing his appearance. He looked tired, sick, and depressed. He looked almost as bad as he did after the Tobias case. He was going to have to talk to him when this was all over. But for now, he had to take care of the situation at hand....

"Have I ever told you that you're an idiot?" Foyet asked sarcastically.

Hotch ignored the comment, though. "What is it that you want?" Hotch asked. With that, Foyet gave Hotch a smile, his hand reaching down to his side.

"You."

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, shots were fired in the air and bodies were tossed around.....

"...........at the very most, theres three chaps left. Hope you guys liked this one!!! Pleaz R&R!"


	31. The Bitter End

The End and What Its Worth

The Bitter End

".....The apocalypse is coming! Quick; someone call Sam and Dean! (review if you got the reference!) 2-3 chaps left, for a head up. Pleaz R&R!"

It had all happened so fast. Bodies were being thrown in front of other bodies- catching whatever weapon ma hit it to protect the person they just-so happened to land in front of.

George Foyet brought out hidden knife before anyone even realized what had happened. As soon as Hotch saw what Foyet was planning, he brought out his gun- aiming at the kill shot at Foyet.

_The back-up was being beckoned to stay down; they would only get in the way and cause more deaths and injuries. Instead, they raised their guns to the roof, ready to fight back if absolutely necessary. _

"NO!" Spencer screamed as he saw Foyet reach for his knife. He wasn't sure which situation he would be more afraid of: Foyet using the knife to kill himself or Foyet using the knife to kill Hotch. Either way, Spencer ran in front of Hotch, successfully blocking thing knife from making contact with his boss' body.

Just as Hotch saw the knife coming at him, he aimed his gun and fired.....

But Reid got in the way. His subordinate had jumped in front of him, blocking the knife that was heading either to his side or stomach. Unfortunately, he also caught the bullet.

Reid screamed out as the pain shot up through his side unmercifully.

"Dr. Reid!" Haley gasped, running over to the now fallen FBI agent. Foyet and Hotch ignored her as she and her son relocated to Reid's side.

"If you had to pick one to die, who would it be?" Foyet asked as he and Hotch moved in closer to one another.

"You know I wouldn't pick any of them." Hotch answered coldly.

"I beg to differ." Foyet smirked back.

"_Agent down! Agent down!" Wolf called from the rooftop. He sat down his gun for a second, adjusting his lenses so he could see better.....see who had been hit. _

"_Which one?" Kurk barked._

"_The young one....the one who was missing." _

"_Damn it!" Kurk said as he threw down his microphone. His outburst caused the rest of his team to gather around._

"_What is it?" John asked. _

"_Dr. Reid's been shot and stabbed. We need to get him out of there and in to a hospital now." he answered. _

"_Did Foyet attack?" Marcia asked. Kurk nodded._

"_Damn it! We have to get out there now! They need our help!" John yelled. _

"_That's what I like to hear." With that, the rest of Kurk's team made their way out to the site..._

"What do you mean 'you beg to differ'?"

"Just that; that you're lying and you would chose one to die."

"Are you saying that I have to chose one to die?" Hotch asked.

"No, not at all. I am just curious, is all." Foyet smiled.

"But let's say you did have to chose, who would it be? And no saying no one, because then I might just kill all of them."

"Hotch, chose me. Let Jack go and get this kid to a hospital..." Haley said as she tried to stop some of the bleeding from Reid's wounds.

"Haley, no. I couldn't chose you."

"So it's either Junior-Hotch or Dr. Reid here."

"Hotch....pick me....let him go...." Reid choked out.

"Tempting offer. Don't you think so, Haley?" But Haley didn't respond.

And neither did Hotch. So Foyet put two and two together and decided for himself who was going to die.

Foyet aimed the gun at Reid...

"_Back up! Respond now! The gun's aimed at Reid." Wolf said into his microphone._

Haley reached over to her son, gently caressing his ear. When Foyet wasn't looking, she whispered in his ear. "Close your eyes and count to 100. Don't open them and don't move. No matter what. Okay?" Jack nodded in understandment before closing his eyes.

"_Everyone ready?" Kurk shouted. The SWAP team and the BAU team both nodded, ready to take over. _

Reid didn't even blink as the gun clicked. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was about to happen...

_The teams ran up the hotel stairs, guns drawn....._

Finally, Foyet pulled the trigger....

_Kurk kicked down the door separating them from Foyet...._

Haley dropped in front of Reid, taking the bullet to her forehead. Foyet smiled, glad everything had gone according to plan.

Reid opened his eyes, not feeling any pain. And then he saw Haley....

Suddenly, the SWAT team bolted in, guns pointed at Foyet.

Foyet smiled back as he dropped his gun.

"About time you guys showed up." he laughed.

Kurk motioned for his boys to put their guns down, seeing that they were too late. Foyet had just shot Haley dead. He walked up to Foyet with his cuffs in his hands.

"You're under arrest. You have the right to remain...." But he never got the rest of his sentence out because a bullet pierced through the air.

Foyet hit the ground- definitely dead. Everyone turned around to see Hotch standing with his gun in the air. "It was self defense. I didn't have a choice." he lied. They all knew he was lying, but they didn't care. They all were think about doing it themselves.

"Yeah, we know Hotch." Morgan sighed. Seeing the situation was clear, he dropped down next to Reid.

"Kid, stay awake, okay? The ambulance is on the way." Morgan gently said. He brushed Reid's hair out of his face so that he could see Reid's face.

Reid managed to smile a little before closing his eyes....

"....A tad bit shorter, but it felt like a good place to end things. One more chap and possibly an epilogue. Thank you guys sooo much for sticking with this one and I hope I havent disappointed you! Thnx for everything!"


	32. The Fallout

The End and What Its Worth- Chapter 32

The Fallout

"..............Alright, so close to the last official chap. One more after this! Thnx everyone! Oooh, and a LITTLE WARNING: near the end of the chap, it may sound slashy, but I didnt attend it to be that way; I was going for more father-son....."

The ambulance came quickly to the scene of the attack. Morgan never left Reid's side as his unconscious friend was wheeled into the ambulance car.

Hotch fell down to his knees- eyes glued on his dead wife. Haley was dead. Never coming back. And as much as he wanted to believe it was Reid's fault, he knew that the younger man wasn't the true cause to her death.

The person who truly caused her death was done with now- gone forever. He was sure of that since he had been the one to put the bullet in Foyet's head himself.

"Hey, let's get you out of here." Rossi said, putting a comforting hand on Hotch's shoulder. He just nodded, unable to cry or feel anything. The shock was just too much to bear for him, and Rossi understood that.

Prentiss kept he eyes low, her mind thinking about everyone in her life that she ever cared for. JJ cried as she thought about losing Henry and Will. Garcia watched as Rossi escorted Hotch off of the roof. She, like JJ, was crying.

As the ambulance took off and the BAU team left the scene, the local cops and FBI agents finished up closing the crime scene. Foyet was dead and the case was over....

Two Hours Later

The BAU team was still waiting at the hospital patiently for news about Reid. They were told that he needed major surgery to get the bullet out since it had split in half due to a complicated impact. The knife wound was deep enough to requite surgery also, but they just sewed it to keep it from bleeding and gave him antibiotics to fight infection until his body healed a little more after the first surgery.

"Dr. Reid?" a nurse in pink scrubs called. The BAU team stood up, bracing themselves for the news they were about to receive.

"The bullet did split, as we already knew, but when it split it didn't split equally. A part f the bullet lodged into his ribs. We managed to get it out with minimal damage. Dr. Reid will be a bit more sore than he originally would be because of it, but it won't cause any major issues. The knife wound was a bit deeper than we originally thought it was, but we still can't treat it until a his body has had a chance to process what is happening to it. After it processes this, his body will feel the pain even more severely than before, and we will then be able to start the next surgery. He is expected to make a full recovery, but it won't necessarily be a quick one. Dr. Reid will need a lot of time to recover. He will have to go through therapy for his leg, but before that his knife wound and ribs have to heal. We expect him to be able to start the physical therapy in two months, but the doctor is still not certain. In the meantime, he will need a few months off work." the nurse explained.

"Thank god." JJ whispered, glad that Reid was going to be okay.

"When can we see him?" Morgan asked, eager to see his young friend.

"As soon as he wakes up. Given the amount of anesthetic he was given along with the physical wariness that his situation causes, I would have to say he will be up sometime tomorrow morning. In the mean time, I think you should all go home and get some sleep. You all deserve it." With that, the team nodded a thank you to the nurse and left off for their hotel rooms.....

The Next Day (Morning)

After a quick complimentary breakfast, the team traveled back to the hospital to see their youngest again. Everyone was quiet on the car ride there; they were all to nervous about Reid to find small talk conversations....

A few minutes later, they finally reached the hospital. They were greeted by the same nurse they had met the previous night.

"Dr. Reid is awake, but he is with his doctor right now. It will be a few more minutes before visitors are allowed. And when you are visiting him, please do not mention your team's case. If he brings it up, answer his questions, but keep everything to a minimum until he becomes more coherent." she warned.

"Yes ma'am, we understand." Hotch said on behalf of his team. She nodded and led them to the waiting room.

15 minutes later, the nurse came back out.

"He's awake." she smiled. "Because of how small his room is and how tired he still is, I caution you all to visit one at a time. That way, it will also e less overwhelming for him."

"Morgan, you go first." Rossi said, although all the team was thinking the same thing. Morgan nodded and headed over to Reid's room....

"Hey Pretty Boy." Morgan smiled as he saw his friend blink his eyes, trying hard to keep them open.

"Hey." Reid croaked back, his voice already cracking. Morgan accepted this as an invitation to join Reid closer, so he sat down on the chair right beside Reid.

"How are you holding up?" he asked, concern.

"Fine."

That was the one word that Morgan didn't want to hear, because he knew that, in Reid's context of the word, he was not okay. And he shouldn't be, Morgan thought. Not after all he had been through.

"You're a horrible liar." Morgan said. Reid managed a small smile at that.

"I know."

Morgan glanced over Reid's feature; his normally beautifully pale skin now black and purple, his normally somewhat kept hair disarrayed and unorganized, his large brown eyes now swollen and red, his long, skinny fingers normally active and graceful now curved over and weak. Reid was not exactly the perfect picture of help at the moment, and Morgan knew Reid would need help getting over this one.

"How's Hotch?" Reid asked, breaking Morgan's line of thoughts.

"He'll live, with some help, that is. Jack's with his aunt right now, but he's going to be coming back by a few hours later. The kid seems to be holding up well." Morgan answered half-truthfully. Jack had gone away, but he had went to see a therapist.

For a few more minutes, Morgan caught Reid up in what was happening with the team, sparing any details involving Foyet. After Morgan left, JJ, Prentiss, Rossi, Garcia, and finally Hotch came to visit.

"You look exhausted." Hotch stated.

"I am."

" You took a bullet and a knife stab-all in the same day. I'd imagine tiredness is only natural." Reid smiled at Hotch's half-hearted attempt to lighten the mood, despite the fact that it had failed miserably.

"Reid, I know everyone's probably asked you this by now, but are you okay?" Hotch asked sincerely. He looked into the overtired eyes of his youngest colleague. He could see all the grief and pain he felt as Hotch stared back at him.

Finally, Reid broke down. He started crying nonstop as his memories started coming back to him.

Foyet kidnapping him....... 'The Friend'......Foyet drugging him.....Haley jumping in front of him....

Hotch sighed as he fought tears himself- seeing Reid like this was almost unbearable for him. To try to comfort him, Hotch scooted over to where he could let Reid wrap around him but still be on the bed. Fortunately, it worked successfully, and Reid was now crying on Hotch's shirt, his hands shaking and cold.

"Shh....It's over now; you don't have to be afraid." Hotch whispered as he wrapped his arms around Reid's trembling frame, trying to stop the man from falling off the bed. After a few minutes, Hotch could feel Reid's breathing approach normal and his sniffles stopping.

"Reid?" he whispered, thinking he had fallen to sleep. When he didn't answer, Hotch gently moved his hand down to Reid's side- turning his body so that he was on the bed. Once Reid was on, he pulled the blanket over-top Reid, seeing as he was still shaking. Since he had told the team to go get some rest, Hotch sat in the chair next to Reid, waiting until he woke up....

A Few Hours Later

Reid woke up only to find that he was not alone. He was glad, though, because he didn't _want _to be alone anymore; he wanted someone to be there for him and right now that person was Hotch.

Hotch managed to smile a little when Reid woke up and looked in his direction. "Hey." he simply said.

"Hi." Reid replied weakly.

"Feeling any better?"

"A little." Reid said, coughing when he finished. Hotch offered Reid a glass of water one of the nurses had left out for Reid, and he gladly accepted it.

Hotch noted that Reid looked even more tired than he had yesterday, if that was even possible. He could also tell that Reid wanted to say something, but almost looked afraid to say it. "What is it, Reid? You know you can tell me anything."

Reid looked around nervously for a moment, as if gathering the courage to say it. Finally, he took the risk and started talking. "Will....will you hold me?" he asked desperately, tears running down his face (although Hotch could tell Reid was trying to hide them).

Hotch, taken a little aback by the request, just nodded his head. His youngest agent never embraced physical contact much, and the fact that he was asking for it now proved just how bad off the younger agent really was.

Without hesitation, Hotch sat himself on the bed and opened his arms- beckoning for Reid to scoot inside them. Reid gratefully rested his head on his boss' chest, breathing heavily as Hotch's arms closed around him- hugging him close like he had last night. Reid nuzzled closer to Hotch as more tear threatened to show while Hotch played with Reid's hair, knowing it would help calm him down (a tip he had gotten from Gideon over the years).

Hotch let Reid get as close to him as he wanted, knowing how badly Reid needed to know someone was there for him. Being careful not to aggravate his stitches or knee, Reid laid down in Hotch's warm embrace, glad that he had allowed him to do so in the first place. For a long time they stayed like that, but neither f them minded. Hotch needed this just as much as Reid did. Reid wanted someone to hold him, and Hotch wanted someone to hold......

Later that night Reid told the team exactly what had happened- from being kidnapped, the plan Foyet made him device, the disguises, 'the friend' and the deal he made, the hotels, everything. The hardest part was admitting that he had allowed 'the friend' to 'rape' him to give a message to the team.

"He...he said he wanted me to pretend he was....raping...me. He said it turned him on. It was the only way I could tell you how to find us; I didn't have another choice." Reid explained, shame creeping up in his voice.

"Spence, it wasn't your fault. You shouldn't have even been in the situation in the first place." JJ comforted.

Suddenly, it made sense to Hotch why Reid was so clingy a few hours ago; no matter if it was 'consensual' or not, Reid had been a victim of rape, and he had a sneaky suspicion that 'the friend' was his first time. It broke his heart to think that bastard had taken that innocence away from Reid-most likely making it close to impossible for Reid to feel that way about another human being again.

"Hey, it's okay Pretty Boy. We're all here for you." Morgan said with a sad smile. Reid absent-mindedly wiped at his tears as the team fussed over him. No matter how much he hated the attention, he was glad that he could count of them......

Haley's funeral was a few weeks later. Reid was unable to attend because he was still in the hospital, but the rest of the team went. Everything went according to plan; people said how sorry they were, offered Hotch a hug or a kiss of the cheek, and went along their way. After the funeral was over, Hotch picked up his son and went to check up with the rest of his team....

By the end of the night everyone had made their way back to the hospital. Everyone sat in silence as they grieved over Haley. Not a word was spoken that night, but that was okay with them all. They could have told each other a thousand words that they had all been told a thousand times, but there were certain occasions where words were meaningless. This was one of them.

And so the night came by and the BAU team found themselves parting ways. As snow fell from the sky they started their cars and headed home, all of them ready to sleep.

When they got home they had a lot of time to think about things. They thought about Reid, Haley, the team, their pasts. Their smiles and laughter, their frowns and tears. They thought about the next morning, what they would do and if they would have a case. They thought about grief and death, and they thought about the end and what is was worth......

All the while they realized that the end never truly ends- that after the end, life only started again.....

The End

"....Yeah, crappy cliché ending, but theres going to be an epilogue. I hope you guys liked the story! Look for my new slash story called 'Pain'. It will be posted by the end of the month! Oh, and inspiration came from the song 'Feel it Now' by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club. It really fits the story :) "


	33. Epilogue:Everything's Not Lost

The End and What Its Worth-Epilogue

Everything's Not Lost

".....Alright, so now that this is over, I am going to post the prologue to my new SLASH story that Ive had written for a while.....AFTER I manage to update FR. Thnx everyone for holding in there! I know its been a bumpy ride, but I hope everyone enjoyed it! Thnx everyone! I LOVE YOU ALL! Ps- inspired by coldplays everythings not lost."

5 Months Later

Reid had finally recovered from his injuries a few months after the Foyet case. Hotch had finally adjusted to life without Haley, but he would never truly get over her. All in all, the team was recovering.

The BAU had just finished up their latest case when they decided to go to the bar. They laughed over dinner as they caught up with what was going on in each other's lives. Half way through their dinner, Reid dismissed himself to use the bathroom. The team just smiled obviously as Hotch followed behind him.

Not to Hotch's surprise, Reid walked past the bathroom doors and walked outside to the restaurant's balcony. Reid sat down his cane as he leaned against the rail of the gates.

"Exactly five months ago I was stabbed and shot because of Foyet." Reid said, sensing Hotch was behind him.

"Exactly five months ago you were saved from Foyet." Hotch replied. Reid sighed, getting Hotch's point. "You still think about it a lot, don't you?" Hotch was now leaning next to Reid by this point.

"Yeah, wouldn't you?" Reid mumbled.

"I wouldn't know; I don't know what you went through." Hotch said, resting a hand supportively on Reid's shoulder.

"It's just.....It feels like it was just yesterday, you know? It seems like I was there with Foyet one moment and gone the next. I...." Reid sighed, looking for the right words to describe his feelings. "I just don't see why he did it. There doesn't seem to be a point to it all."

"I know Spencer, there never seems to be a point to an UnSub's motive. You'll never forget what he did to you, but you'll come t terms with it. In the meantime, just let us help you." Hotch said softly, trying to ignore the fact that Reid seemed to be leaning more and more of his weight into him.

"You called me Spencer." he smiled. "I know that really wasn't the whole point in your conversation, but it helps."

"Helps how?" Hotch asked, confused.

"I'm always called 'Agent Reid', 'Dr. Reid', 'Reid', 'Pretty Boy', 'Spence' even, but never my real first name. It's just good to hear someone on the team call me it; it helps me remember that I'm not just an agent or just a genius or just a friend.......I don't know. I guess it's stupid, really." Reid mused aloud. Hotch smiled at the look on Reid's face.

Thoughtful. Contemplating. It was a look that had been missing on Reid's face for a while- that innocent look that reminded everyone that he was still young enough to enjoy life without needing anyone to take care of him anymore. That look made Hotch sure that Reid was going to be okay.

Hotch missed that look.

"It makes perfect sense Spencer. It helps you remember that you're a person too- that you're not just an FBI agent with a smart head on his shoulder- that you have a life outside of the BAU. I used to feel the same way, but the team's helped me get over that feeling." Hotch let a small silence fill the air before continuing- letting the light breeze wash over he younger man as he stared out into the darkness of night. "We can help you too." Reid's eyes locked with Hotch's, both of them serious but light-hearted at the same time.

"I....I can't deal with this by myself. I know that I will need the team's help, and I've accepted that. I just....I guess I just feel that I have to do this alone to prove that I'm strong enough, but I know that I have nothing to prove to the team. I know that you all know how strong and how weak I am." Reid responded, lightly swaying on his toes,despite the fact that it was hurting his leg. Nervous tick, Hotch thought.

"The way you're feeling is normal. You know that already. You'll feel like this for a while, but soon enough things will get back to normal, I promise." Reid smiled at Hotch, who smiled back reassuringly. "Now, are you ready to get back in there?" Reid nodded with the same smile on his face, and Hotch lightly pushed Reid on his back toward the door.

"Hotch?" Reid said before entering the restaurant.

"What is it?"

"Thanks." With that, Reid turned and joined his team at the table. Hotch stood at the doorway for a few moments, taking in the scene of his team. Smiling lightly to himself, he started walking again and closed the door....

_'Maybe everything's not lost....._

The Official End

".,....Nice and fluffy :) Once again, thank you everyone and I hope you guys read my other stories! How about one more review....? hehehhehe....."


End file.
